Dumb Teenagers
by IrishCardigan
Summary: Snape is back for his 7th year at Hogwarts. He has been accepted into a group for the first time ever AND The Dark Lord sees promise in him. Things are looking up. Until a Gryffindor mutt comes along and RUINS everything! But sometimes our biggest mistakes change our lives forever. Other times, they change the world. An Mpreg fic for sure, but mostly just a story about growing up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfic and I am really excited about it! It has been completely outlined so I know where I'm going with it. I'm also posting on Ao3 under the same pen name Irish_Cardigan incase this gets taken down. I want to thank TamiLove for being so super supportive and patient with me. And for helping me work through all my ideas! You are the best.

**WARNINGS:** SLASH, Explicit Sex, Dubcon, (what some might consider) Noncon, Temporary Body mod, Mpreg, Minor Character Death, Slow Boil Relationship. (I think that's everything)

If any of the above bothers you I suggest you hit the back button. This isn't PWP Erotica it is mainly Drama. If this isn't what you're looking for I suggest you hit the back button. If your parents could possibly ground you for reading this fic or you are too immature to handle sexual content I suggest you hit the back button. If you are under some weird presumption I own the Harry Potter series, once again… back button.

And finally full disclosure. I am not nor have I ever been: pregnant, gay, French, a man or a wizard. So if I get something wrong, I'm sorry. However, if you happen to be a homosexual pregnant French man who does magic I would welcome your expertise. No, seriously, PM me, you would be a perfect beta.

Oh yeah, also I'm an American. So unfortunately this fic is going to inevitably slip into American English at times. I'm especially sorry about that, I'm trying my very best to prevent it. If anyone wants to help me with making it sound more British it would be a huge help and I would really appreciate it.

Enjoy the show y'all it's going to be a wild ride. Hugs and kisses –Irish

* * *

><p>Severus Snape panted, trying to catch his breath. It was too hot for May. Scratch that, it was too hot for Scotland. The halls of Hogwarts had remained pleasantly chill his last five spring terms but this year, his sixth, they were sweltering. Only one more month before exams and then he could leave, hopefully weather at Spinner's End was faring better.<p>

All clever Slytherins were tucked away in their common room, the dungeons being the only comfortable location in the entire castle. But Severus was ascending the main staircase outside the Great Hall. An hour after dinner and the halls were still rancid with the salty smell of shepherds pie and preteens unencumbered by deodorant. For Severus' sensitive nose it was enough to make him want to vomit. But even out of breath, drenched in sweat and olfactory glands assaulted he pressed on his mission too important to abandon.

In the east-wing of the third floor corridor he finally reached his destination. The row of Lancet Windows overlooking the lake let so much sunlight in, the hallway felt like an oven. Still Severus sank into the shadows of a nearby alcove and waited. It wouldn't be much longer.

He shared his hiding place with a suit of armor, the metal pleasantly cool against his skin. He couldn't resist lifting his shirt and leaning into the touch, the chill intensified by the large damp pool in the small of his back. It was a small consolation he wouldn't be too uncomfortable during this bout of espionage.

At long last came the signal he had been waiting for.

"No Seriously Prongs you should have been there! Marlene McKinnon and Kathy Goldstein were swimming in the lake completely starkers!"

The voice of idiocy incarnate, Sirius Black, filled the hallway. Severus ground his teeth. Hopefully tonight he could glean some useful information. He turned his head slightly and could barely see Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin take their usual seats on the windowsill.

It had taken him months to discover this pattern. Once a month the four would journey to this very corridor. All four would leave through the One Eyed Witch statue in the adjacent hallway and sneak into Honeydukes then return to Gryffindor tower before nightfall, mindlessly chattering all the while. He had observed this behavior now on three separate occasions. Each instance an event happening later in the evening was mentioned and each instance coincided with the night of the full moon.

He was certain all of this had to do with Lupin. For years he had suspected Lupin was a werewolf, but if the four idiots let something concrete slip he would have hard evidence. And with hard evidence would come the ultimate prize.

Lily Evans. Last year she broke off all contact with him and he had yet to convince her to give him another chance. It was only recently he realized he had been approaching the problem incorrectly. He was approaching the problem like a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor. She had said herself actions speak louder than words. She didn't want his apologies. Clearly the only way Lily would take him back is if he proved his worth in a gallant act! And what demonstrated affection more than saving her from a werewolf? Still Severus didn't want to compromise himself too much for his best friend's sake. Today he would be a Gryffindor, but only if he could do it in the most Slytherin way possible.

"So when you say completely starkers do you mean _completely_ starkers? Or did they have pants on?"

"No pants mate! I'm telling you. The two were splashing about. It was like lesbian porn happening right before my eyes."

"Wicked."

Severus cringed. If only his Slytherin method could filter out the nauseatingly _straight_ conversations he had been forced to endure.

He leaned forward trying to get a better look at his targets. Pettigrew was practically drooling as Black recounted his tale to a grinning Potter. Lupin on the other hand looked increasingly embarrassed.

"Guys," Lupin murmured his face fully flushed, "I don't think Kathy or Marlene would appreciate you talking about them like that…"

Sirius laughed and clapped Lupin on the back, "Come on Moony! Live a little, just because it's your time of the month do-" Remus pressed a hand to Sirius' mouth hushing him.

"Sirius. Not so loud some one will hear you."

Potter waved away Lupin's concerns. "No need to worry mate. No one ever comes down this hallway after all. Not in this heat," Severus couldn't help but grin. Potter continued, "Ok, we better get going. Honeydukes closes soon. I'm buying tonight. I still think it's hilarious you like chocolate Moony."

"There's nothing funny about it…"

"It's hilarious! I tell you, chocolate really tends to mellow you out. Anyway, you can count on us. We'll bring it to you same as always. Shack at ten o'clock."

Severus frowned. So Potter, Black, and Pettigrew usually brought chocolate to Lupin on the night of the full moon. His werewolf theory did not hold up to this new information. How could Potter and crew possibly feed a fully transformed werewolf chocolate and survive? He cursed internally, perhaps he wouldn't be able to save Lily from a werewolf but Lupin was obviously hiding something. If only he knew what.

He heard the four boys race down the hallway footsteps echoing as they went. He could still hear them laughing from the alcove, but felt safe enough to relax. The suit of armor had really dug into his back. He leaned forward to stretch out the muscle, but unfortunately his shirt snagged on an edge and the entire suit toppled to the floor with a loud bang.

Severus righted the armor with a spell and pressed his back against the wall, hoping Potter's merry band of idiots wouldn't come investigate the noise. When the murmurs coming from the end of the corridor ceased Snape let out a sigh of relief. Not wanting to be caught when they returned he slipped from the alcove and began his journey back to the dungeons. Unfortunately all did not go as planned.

"Hello _Snivellus._ Out for a stroll?" Severus turned around slowly, coming face to face with Sirius Black.

He schooled his features into his trademark sneer. "And what if I am _Black? _It's not any of your concern."

Sirius walked closer a bored expression on his face, "I don't believe you understand your current position Snape." Severus backed up as Black steadily encroached his personal space, "You see I think you were stalking me. And if you were _stalking _ me," Severus' back hit the wall now trapped in a corner of the corridor. Sirius threw up an arm blocking any means of escape, "It is absolutely my concern."

"The earth does not revolve around you Black. This corridor isn't off limits. It's not past curfew. I have every right to be here, now let me go." Severus' eyes betrayed his nonchalant answer, darting around for a means of escape.

Inches away from Sirius Black's face was a miserable place to be. This close he couldn't go for his wand or Black would pry it from his hands with ease, nor could he attempt to run, and then there were all the… inconvenient physical side effects that came with proximity…

Why was Black so bloody handsome? Up so close he was confronted with every agonizing detail. The lightly tanned skin, the striking grey eyes, the broad muscled shoulders, the tasteful hint of expensive cologne. Even his sweat seemed engineered for maximum sex appeal: a small line glistening on his upper lip and another trailing down his neck to his chest disappearing behind a disheveled tie. Severus gulped. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't have to fight these feelings of jealousy and desire while being intimidated.

"The way I see it there are only two reasons for you to be here," Sirius leaned in even closer, Merlin even his breath was minty fresh, "Either you were following me, or you were sneaking out." Snape tried to dart to the side but Sirius shoved him back into the corner, face darkening. "I know what's at the end of this hallway Snape. A certain one eyed witch. Sneaking out to meet some friends? Sneaking out to talk some politics?"

Snape considered his options. There was no way he could overwhelm Black physically, but perhaps if he riled him enough Black would make a mistake and he could slip away. Or even better, maybe he'd let something slip about Lupin. Anger was always Black's weakness.

Severus went in for the kill, "If you want to sign up for meeting invitations why didn't you say so? I'm sure you could ask your brother."

Sirius gritted his teeth, "Don't go there." He growled in a dangerous voice.

Severus clicked his tongue, "But Regulus would be so happy to extend them. He's become quite the regular at our little gatherings. He was so heartbroken when his deadbeat brother ran away from home last summer. I think being surrounded by friends in his time of need is helping him heal."

"Shut up."

"He was so sad. But when Mulciber and Avery took him out that first night I really think h-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Black was literally spitting in rage. Snape laughed and wiped some stray spittle from his cheek, "Did I touch a nerve Black?"

His opening came when Black lunged forward to throttle him. He ducked under the outstretched arms and darted down the hall. Unfortunately he wasn't quite fast enough.

Sirius caught him by the shirt collar and slammed him up against the wall, pressing a toned arm to his throat. It was the worst-case scenario. He dropped his wand during the struggle and it clattered to the floor.

"You make me so fucking sick. Anyone willing to follow You-Know-Who deserves to burn. You're all vermin."

"How could you say such a thing about your own bro-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT REGULUS!" At the word brother, Sirius put so much pressure on Severus' throat he was gasping for breath. "Now tell me what you were doing here Snape!"

"…Fuck you Black…" Severus wheezed out, struggling to get his words out from his position in the chokehold. This was unfortunately the wrong answer as Sirius' face contorted into madness, pressing harder into Snape's neck.

"Fine… You're… Right… Following…"

Sirius snarled, but loosened his hold. "I knew it! I knew you were spying on us you son of a bitch. What the fuck did you hear?" Severus decided to take a risk. Perhaps if he played his cards right Sirius would drop a clue.

"I know everything Black."

"I don't believe you."

"I do."

"THEN TELL ME!" Sirius growled out, baring his teeth like a rabid dog "Go ahead Snape tell me what you know, tell me _everything._"

To this Snape had no reply and Black threw him to the ground. "You don't know anything," he sneered with an air of finality as he turned to walk away.

Severus trembled with rage from his place on the floor. He yelled down the hall as Black made his retreat. "I might not know it yet, but I'm going to figure it out Black!" Sirius didn't look back, "You four are up to something and I bet my Gringotts vault it's dangerous. I'm just going to keep at it until I figure it out. And when I do you'll be sorry because then everyone will know the truth. You four aren't cool or special or role models. You're nothing but MONSTERS. You're nothi-"

Black spun around sick of the insults. "Levicorpus" a second later Snape was upside down in the air, limp greasy hair hanging down in clumps, shirt falling over his face to reveal his too thin frame. "Tut tut Snape, seems you've learned your lesson about trousers. Unfortunately not what I was aiming for 'Exue Braccae'!" Snape let out an undignified squeak as his slacks began to remove themselves, leaving him clad in only his greying underpants.

Sirius laughed "Doesn't look like I'll be taking you up on that bet Snape. Seeing as your Gringotts vault can't even afford new underwear. '" He lifted the spell and Snape fell to the ground, hitting his head hard on the flagstones. He scrambled into a corner of the hall, blood pounding in his head, and covered his lap with the trousers. Sirius glowered at him from above.

"You think I'm dangerous Snape? You think I'm the fucking monster? You and your pathetic gang of thugs are set on joining someone who kills people. People who can't even defend themselves. If you want to see a monster, look in the fucking mirror."

Severus ground his teeth at the hypocrisy and stood up. The trousers crumpled to the floor, but he was too infuriated to worry about modesty clad in only his shirt and undergarments. "You're fucking right Black. I DO think you're a monster. You have no room to act self-righteous. The Dark Lord does what is necessary for the betterment of the wizarding world, but you! You and YOUR pathetic _gang of thugs_ can't even duel me unless it's three on one. You target people who _can't even defend themselves_. And what is your reasoning? That's right you don't have one. What did you say last time you ASSAULTED me in front of the entire school? _'It's more the fact he exists if you know what I mean.'_ So forgive me if I take your assessment of my character with a grain of salt."

Severus stepped forward shoving Black hard. "I don't care if it takes the next month. I don't care if it takes the next year. I WILL discover Lupin's secret and when I do I will _end_ you." He ended his tirade inches from Black's face.

Sirius' expression of surprise suddenly melted into a mad smile. "Well when you put it that way Snivellus why don't I save you the trouble?" Severus darted towards his slacks, but Sirius caught him pressing his wrists to the wall.

It was only now Snape became coherent enough to note his surroundings. Still disoriented from the head injury everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He could see the maniacal glint in Blacks' eye. He could smell the sweat, feel it pooling in his underarms in what was sure to be unsightly damp spots on his shirt and he could see the droplets on Blacks' face: his forehead, the end of his nose, his upper lip. And he could feel the heat. The heat from the sun, The heat from desire ,the heat from embarrassment, It was the kind of heat that could only lead to irrationality and disaster.

Sirius licked the sweat from his upper lip before whispering into Snape's ear. "I can't have you slithering around following me like a fucking snake. So do you want to know Snape? If I tell you Remus' secret will you back off?" Severus gave an involuntary shiver completely vulnerable without his trousers. He prayed Sirius wouldn't notice the interested twitch of his cock.

The warm breath assaulted his ear once more. "Tonight at 9:00 sneak down to the Whomping Willow. You can use a long stick to press the small knot near the base of the tree. It will immobilize the tree long enough for your bony ass to slither down the hole near the roots. Follow the tunnel and you'll learn all about Remus and his _secrets. _Understood?"

Snape nodded before being unceremoniously released. He stumbled back and hastily put on his trousers and grabbed his wand. By the time he was armed once more Sirius was already walking away.

"Maybe if nothing else tonight will teach you to keep your greasy fucking nose out of other people's business." He didn't even turn, but just stalked away. Severus watched him go, until the only thing left of Blacks' presence was the echo of barking laughter reverberating off the walls. Determined, with a fire in his belly hotter than this blasted summer, Snape set off to the dungeons. He had to prepare for tonight.

* * *

><p>Hours later Albus Dumbledore was roused by a white faced Poppy Pomfrey and three teenage boys in various states of duress. When the crisis was successfully dealt with and Snape, Potter and Black sent off to bed he heaved a heavy sigh.<p>

He turned to the window of his tower and gazed at the grounds. The sprawling wonder of Hogwarts never ceased to amaze him. He loved nothing more than the view from this window. Up so high everything seemed small. But it was nights like tonight he resented having to view life from the big picture.

"Albus." Poppy's voice was barely audible, "You can't be serious. Sirius Black almost killed that poor boy! And not only that, he put Remus' very existence in jeopardy! Heaven forbid if Severus had died or been turned… you know the law Remus would have been put to death!"

Albus turned around and faced Poppy. In all his years he had never seen her so rattled. "There's nothing I can do Poppy my hands are tied."

"Whatever do you mean your hands are tied?!" Poppy cried incredulously, "You are the Headmaster! You can levy any punishment you see fit! Not to mention this isn't a first time offense. I have patched up Severus Snape so many times because of those four I've lost count. Sirius Black should be expelled immediately."

Albus walked and sat at his desk. "Sit down Poppy" he said gesturing to the chair, "I would offer a Ginger Newt, but I doubt you would care for a snack right now." Poppy sat and Albus steepled his fingers before continuing.

"Poppy, you must understand my position. I don't like it anymore than you. If times were different expelling Sirius Black would be a simple decision, however there are bigger factors to consider."

Poppy raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Other factors? Alb-" Albus silenced her by raising a hand.

"Another disenfranchised half-blood joining Voldemort's army will make no difference. The heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Black joining the Light will make all the difference in the world. That is the kind of clout that can tip the scale in our favor. Wizengamot votes. Family Alliances. If it should come to pass Voldemort makes headway into the ministry we will need a name like Black to thwart him."

"I thought Sirius Black was disowned. Isn't Regulus the heir?"

"Walburga says what she wishes, but has no real power in the family line and Orion sees what he wants to see. Sirius will not be disowned."

Poppy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So you're willing to throw away justice for a victim of a violent assault in exchange for... an advantage in a situation that might not even come to pass?!"

"That is how wars are won."

"It's sick."

Albus bowed his head, "I agree. Wars are sick."

Poppy stood up shaking a finger at her employer, "I won't let you do this. You have a duty to this school. You have a duty to Severus Snape."

"Poppy. If I don't do this Voldemort could win this war. Someone has to make the hard decisions. I don't like it anymore than you do, but sacrificing this one instance of 'justice' can save lives." Albus' eyes lost the last of their twinkle "I need you to make an oath to me Poppy. You must never speak of this to anyone."

"Albus I..."

"Poppy. You must."

In the light of the full moon Albus' stare was as sharp as glass and cold as ice. It wasn't a demand Poppy could refuse. She lowered her head in shame.

"Very well... God have mercy on us all..."

* * *

><p>James tore through the common room, dragging a haggard looking Sirius up the stairs. Entering the sixth year dormitory they came face to face with a terrified Peter.<p>

"What happened is Remus alright? Did Snape get hurt?"

"Not now Peter, out of the way. I'll fill you in later."

James dug his fingernails into Sirius' wrist and pushed past Pettigrew. He strode to the bathroom and shut the door. After applying the appropriate locking and silencing charms he rounded on Sirius.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Sirius had never seen James this angry. He looked down at the floor ashamed.

"James... I-"

James shoved him "No, seriously what the fuck were you thinking."

Sirius could feel the tears welling in his eyes. It felt surreal. All the things he had said and done to Snape earlier that evening so distant and hazy it was hard to believe they had happened at all. Everything he had told Snape made sense at the time. He tried to explain the best he could.

"Look this afternoon, when I stayed to investigate the crash... He was there James! He was spying on us! He told me he was going to find out our secret and ruin us. I couldn't let that happen."

"So you TOLD him our secret? That makes no fucking sense Sirius."

Sirius cringed and felt the first tears fall. "No... I don't know James I figured if he found out it wouldn't matter. No one would believe him if he tried to rat. No one believes Snape anyway."

James made a noise like an angry animal and pulled at his hair. "Not good enough Sirius you almost got him KILLED! What's more if anything had happened... MOONY COULD HAVE DIED SIRIUS DON'T YOU GET IT!"

The tears felt hot on his cheeks. Sirius had never felt so ashamed of himself. "I... James... I didn't mean anything by it I swear. I just wanted to scare him..."

"Not good enough! Moony is going to kill you when he finds out tomorrow. You know how frightened he is of his transformations. You know how afraid he is of attacking someone when he's not in his right mind. You betrayed his trust. You betrayed all of our trust."

"I'm sorry James. Just... FUCK! I'm so fucking sorry." Sirius punched the wall so hard James heard the bones break. Sirius seemed unfazed by the pain, "You weren't there. He kept talking about Regulus. He kept saying how it was my fault he's going to meetings and I was so mad. I hate him James I fucking hate him! I couldn't even think straight. Just the thought of him bringing Regulus into the Death Eaters."

James face softened. It was difficult to stay angry when Sirius got worked up like this. This summer had been rough. Sirius had put on a happy face. During break he regularly told the Potter's he didn't care at all about the family he left behind, but James knew how much the separation was hurting him. And he knew Sirius blamed himself for not convincing Regulus to leave too.

"Sirius..." James placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder, but Sirius refused to make eye contact.

"Sirius. You have an issue. Every time you get mad you don't think things through. I'm not saying what Snape said is right it's not. It's fucked up what he said about Regulus. It's not your fault Regulus is getting in with You-Know-Who. It's your parent's, and his housemate's and his own fucking fault. Not yours... But mate, if you keep losing it like this every time something pisses you off... you're going to end up in Azkaban. Just, promise me to start thinking before you act."

Sirius mulled this over. Not understanding what James meant at all. Maybe if he tried explaining again, "But Snape..."

"Dammit Sirius!" James shouted kicking the waste bin over. He ran a hand through his already messier-than-usual hair, "I'm going to bed. Just think about it alright." And with that he left Sirius in the bathroom alone.

Sirius pondered James' parting words. There was no way he was over emotional. This was a one-time thing. It's not like he made rash decisions often. A sharp pain shot up his hand. He looked down at it. It was turning a nasty shade of purple and swelling up. _'Probably broken then,' _he thought to himself, _'guess I'll have to see Pomfrey tomorrow.'_

* * *

><p>The next morning Severus sat in the Great Hall still shaking and unable to eat.<p>

A werewolf. He had suspected it early on, but given what Potter said the night before it seemed impossible! He still had no clue how the four managed to deliver chocolate to a werewolf every full moon and survive. Perhaps he had misunderstood… But even discounting the chocolate evidence, when Black told him to go down the tunnel he never thought he would come face to face with a werewolf! He assumed, best-case scenario he'd observe something useful. More than likely, the worse case scenario would come to pass and he'd be ambushed in a four on one fight. He never thought Black would try and kill him.

He stared across the hall at the group in question. A red-eyed Lupin sat in the center of the group currently being consoled by the chubby mousy prick. While Sirius looked glum being whispered to by an angry Potter. The attitudes of his nemeses if possible made his anger flare even brighter.

How dare they sit together looking so rattled? They have no right. There were no consequences for any of them. After all Dumbledore was hasty to latch on to Black's excuse. A prank, just a boyhood prank, never meant any harm. Of course, Gryffindors and their bloody pranks. It seemed as a Slytherin he was simply unable to understand Gryffindor's highbrow humor. He was a victim! But instead of justice he had been forced into silence under wizarding oath, threat of expulsion and wand snapping. It was enough to make him want to scream.

He stood abruptly from the table and marched from the room scaring the group of first years to his right. Oath or not, expulsion or not, he risked everything for a reason and he'd be damned if he didn't fulfill it. He might not be able to say exactly what happened. But surely he could convince Lily of the danger and win her back! Surely he could at least get some compensation…

It was after dinner by the time he found Lily alone. She was sitting on a stone bench in the east garden studying her History of Magic text oblivious to the world around her. It made his heart ache. She used to be like a sister to him, more family than any of his blood relatives. But here and now the feet separating them felt like miles.

His throat was suddenly dry, but summoning the little courage he had left he spoke.

"Good afternoon Lily."

Lily jumped almost dropping her textbook. Her bright green eyes widening at his presence and he saw a flicker of sadness before they settled into anger, the only way she looked at him anymore.

"What do you want Severus?"

He wanted to run. Wilt from the emotional onslaught of their first confrontation in a full year. Everything was painfully familiar yet different. Her cheeks had the same freckles, but they weren't flushed in joy. Her eyes the same color but lacked their mischievous sparkle. Her lips the same shape, but currently settled into the scowl she used to reserve for Potter. Regardless he pressed on.

"Look I could get expelled for this but please you have to listen to me. I've been working on this for months and I found out something terrible. It's about Lupin and Pettigrew and… _Black _and… _Potter. _You have to promise me you'll stop spending time with them."

Lily blinked disbelievingly, "Why?"

Severus bit his lip. This was not going as planned. Wasn't this the part where she acknowledged his efforts and took him back? "I can't tell you why, but… but… trust me Lily they are DANGEROUS. You have to believe me."

"Severus stop," Lily interrupted, her anger dissipating and tears welling in her eyes. Expression shifting from anger to indignation, "Are you still hanging out with Mulciber and Avery?"

"Yes, but…"

"I heard rumors of you attending a certain meeting in _Knockturn Alley_ last month with Lucius Malfoy is that true?"

"Lily…"

"IS IT?!"

"Yes, it's true but-" Lily abruptly slammed her history text shut cutting him off. She grabbed her bag and stood pointing a finger to his chest.

"How dare you accuse ME of hanging around dangerous people? Firstly, as it stands I spend very little time with James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. Secondly, I agree they are bullies, but Lucius Malfoy is DANGEROUS what you're doing is WRONG. Going to death eater meetings. Practicing dark magic. Given your actions and the people regularly in your company it's pretty obvious YOU are more dangerous for me to be around than those four." She inhaled a jagged breath and furiously wiped at her eyes before continuing.

"I'm DONE with your excuses Severus Snape. I told you last year that I cannot be around you anymore. It's bad for me. It hurts me to see you betray me like this. You were supposed to be my best friend but if you are willing to believe that vile pureblood supremacy crap you obviously don't give a damn about me." Lily turned to leave the courtyard but Severus desperately lunged grabbing her arm.

"No! I do! I care about you Lily I swear I do-"

"Save it. I'm done. I NEVER want to talk to you again." She shook him off but he could see her trembling as she walked back towards the castle and so he called out in one more desperate attempt.

"Are you going to stop hanging around those four? Stop it completely?"

"Are you going to stop hanging around those Death Eaters?"

"Lily please just let me explain-"

"Actions speak louder than words." And with that she left him alone in the garden, his task incomplete.

Even as the fear and sorrow threatened to overwhelm him Severus pushed them away latching on to his anger instead. _'Actions speak louder than words'_ how DARE she. If only she knew. As if she could compare his harmless political party with a fucking werewolf! A werewolf is a literal MONSTER! A werewolf is the definition of DANGEROUS!

Why didn't his life ever turn out like it was supposed to? He was alone. Bullied without cause, by his father, by his teachers, by his classmates. Why couldn't life just let him have this one thing?! Lily was all he had in this world how DARE she take that away from him!

A mantra pounded through his head as he made his way to the dungeons, "I HATE Dumbledore. I HATE Lupin. I HATE Sirius Black. I HATE everything. I HATE Dumbledore. I HATE Lupin. I HATE Sirius Black…" He played it on a loop in his mind until he threw open the door to his dorm room coming face to face with Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes and Rosier.

Mulciber lazily waved a meaty hand in his direction. "Hey Snape just in time. We're going to another meeting tonight, nothing big just some Firewhisky and talking politics. You in? Lucius Malfoy's coming."

He looked at his dorm mates and thought of the meeting last month surrounded by status, like minds and good whiskey. Somehow he knew tonight all three would be welcome.

"Let me get my cloak…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I am a new writer  
>It's difficult sure.<br>My thoughts on my work  
>Tend towards insecure.<p>

So if you would lend  
>Just a bit of your time<br>To give me some feedback  
>That would be sublime.<p>

Just click on the button.  
>No need to be shy.<br>Even if you hate it  
>That won't make me cry.<p>

Instead I will grin  
>Every viewpoint's unique<br>And I will improve  
>Through your honest critique.<p>

-Irish


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape sat in his preferred seat at the Slytherin table waiting for the sorting to begin, the seat furthest away from the Head Dais facing out towards the other houses. Although traditionally this side of the table was populated by younger years his seat gave him a clear view of the entire hall. Also, counting no one amongst the seventh year Slytherins a 'friend,' eating alone was indeed a blessing. Alone was a relative term, but to date no first or second year had ever tried to engage him in conversation. He counted this silence as close enough.

It was hard to fathom that this was his last year at Hogwarts and apart from vague stress over upcoming NEWTs he couldn't conjure any strong feelings one way or the other on the matter. Whether he felt truly apathetic or it was residual numbness from his Occlumency training was unknown. After last year's_ incident _he realized Dumbledore was a powerful Legilimens and so he devoted a great deal of time over the summer to learning the mind arts. While still of novice skill he was improving and his books all warned emotional numbness was a possible side effect of dedicated practice. Numbness or no, closing his mind had certainly helped alleviate fear after any night terrors involving _werewolves_.

A commotion at the Gryffindor table caused his gaze to wander to the werewolf in question. Sirius Black was ruffling a sheepish Remus Lupin's hair and roaring with laugher and he felt a hot bubble of rage rise from his stomach to his chest. So no, the apathy was probably not caused by Occlumency then.

The hall doors opened and in filed several terrified eleven year olds headed by Professor McGonagall. He watched their procession with a mixture of pity and contempt. _'How was I ever that young?' _

McGonagall made it to the front of the room with the group and the room felt tense in anticipation. Until the ragged hat ripped at the brim and began to sing it's song.

Another year, another batch  
>Of promising young minds<br>To peek inside and to dissect  
>And then to sort in kind.<p>

For those of you strong, brave and true  
>It's off to Gryffindor.<br>For those who wish to hone sharp wit  
>Ravenclaw is in store.<p>

And if I find you loyal and kind  
>Hufflepuff's where you'll go<br>And if your mission deals in ambition  
>Slytherin's where you'll grow.<p>

Another year, another batch  
>More first years do approach<br>But all be warned, for once again  
>I feel I must reproach.<p>

This antiquated system is  
>Wrought with inequity.<br>Every year we choose division  
>Instead of unity.<p>

Alas I'm just a hat, I know  
>The sorting cannot halt.<br>I can but hope you'll heed these words  
>This warning's worth it's salt.<p>

It's rivalry it's prejudice  
>It's ideas preconceived<br>That runs deep rifts before friendship  
>Can even be achieved.<p>

Your house may be your family, but  
>Please do not isolate.<br>These words are for everyone here,  
>It is never too late<p>

To heal our wounds, to stop our feuds,  
>To extend olive branch.<br>And when faced with the unforeseen  
>I implore: take the chance.<p>

Dark has settled over our time  
>So when life seems beyond repair<br>Know child it is never too late,  
>You'll find redemption if you dare.<p>

He could hear the whispers rippling across the hall but ignored them, opting instead to give the most half-hearted applause he could muster. Another year another predicable song: warnings, and threats, and pleas for unity. For all it prattled on about it was fairly obvious how batty you'd have to be to follow the advice of a _hat._ As his mother used to say, "Never trust anything if you can't tell where it keeps its' brain." Thinking of his mother though immediately brought up the feelings again of sorrow and guilt and emptine-. He immediately squashed the train of thought and spent the rest of the sorting emptying his mind.

When he emerged from the refuge of his mental shields the feast was nearly over. Most of the first years had started on pudding. He fixed his plate with what remained of the dinner dishes and began to eat as Dumbledore stood to make his annual announcements. The hall fell silent.

"To our newcomers welcome and to our returning students welcome back. A new year of magical education begins again. Now for a few start of term notices-"

As Dumbledore nattered Severus couldn't help but sneer. United indeed. What gall did the Sorting Hat have to give a lecture about unity when even the Headmaster is a biased fool? What gall did Dumbledore have to put on his kind grandfather façade at the beginning of every year? He looked at the newcomers sitting around the Slytherin table. Oh well, the other three houses may live in denial but Slytherins learned the truth soon enough.

"-And I am pleased to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Eugene Wimbley."

A short, thin, balding, man, whose glasses seemed too big for his face made to rise. He stood too quickly though and spilt his pumpkin juice all over his robes. A collective snicker went through the hall. He flushed and gave a timid wave before sitting back down. Dumbledore gave a tight smile with no warmth behind it. "Professor Wimbley has been appointed by the Minister of Magic himself to enforce the new approved Defense curriculum. It is my regret to inform said curriculum will stress bookwork and will no longer use a hands-on approach due to certain… new Ministry policies in response to current events."

This announcement set another wave of whispers around the hall and Snape quirked an eyebrow. Interesting, the Ministry was so afraid Hogwarts could train potential Death Eaters it decided to strip the curriculum all together. How foolish.

Dumbledore raised his hand and waited for the whispering to subside before brightening his entire demeanor. "I am also pleased to introduce this year's Head Boy and Girl. James Potter and Lily Evans from Gryffindor." He gestured to the Gryffindor table where the two stood and waved Lily blushing slightly and James giving a cocky smile to the whole room. As James and Lily sat back down Severus slid his scowl back into place. Lily deserved the title, but Potter? What a travesty. Not to mention those two were sitting too close for his liking. He watched as Potter leaned into Lily and whispered something in her ear, stupid grin still plastered on his face. She sunk into her seat beet red and smiling. His scowl deepened.

"-But now, your beds await, and lessons begin tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night!"

With that dismissal Severus wasted no time exiting the hall. Another advantage to sitting with the younger years, he was next to an exit. He slipped out the side door and began his descent into the dungeons. This route was unknown to the majority of his housemates and thus not only was he spared the collective pilgrimage to Slytherin house, he also arrived first. Wilkes, a prefect, had informed him of the password on the train.

"_Cras es Noster__."_ The flat stonewall slid out of the way and he made his way to his new rooms.

Soon after dressing in his nightclothes his roommates entered the dorm.

"Fuck Snape," Mulciber said while rummaging through his trunk, "All these years and I still can't figure out how you get down to the bloody dungeons so fast. The halls are a fuckin' zoo. Every year I tell you it's bad form to keep it to yourself."

Severus continued browsing through his stack of books unperturbed, "A man is entitled to his secrets Mulciber." He grabbed one and began to read.

Mulciber snorted. "Pierce, Eric, Evan. Hols Alright?"

Pierce Avery, Eric Wilkes and Evan Rosier all nodded in assent. "Yes, hols were good Gregor. Very _eventful_." Avery replied lips curling up at the word eventful and exchanged a significant look with Mulciber. Snape continued reading while the four continued their inane conversation about summer break. Unlike the four others, his inclusion in this group wasn't at all based on friendship. Theirs was a Slytherin relationship, founded on what could be given and what could be received. Malfoy had already proven the benefits of being a part of Mulciber's circle. He would be a fool to abandon it.

"Oi, swot I'm talking to you," A ball of socks thrown by Mulciber hit Snape in the face interrupting his reading. The four boys snickered as Severus carefully marked his page and gestured at Mulciber to continue. Levitating the socks back to Mulciber's open trunk.

"Saw you at Malfoy's wedding Snape, but didn't hear from you after that. Heard that was the first time you met the Dark Lord pretty impressive yeah?" At the mention of the wedding Snape's eyes glittered and his lips quirked upwards. Yes. The Dark Lord had been impressive indeed. The four boys in the room took the nonverbal answer for what it was and grinned in turn.

"I remember the first time my father introduced us, they graduated together you know! I was young, not even in Hogwarts yet…" As Avery told his story yet again Severus allowed his thoughts to wander back to the wedding. The elegance of the manor courtyard, the white peacocks on the lawn, the high society, Narcissa's expensive acromantula silk robes and Lucius' tailored… tight… trousers… He licked his lips at the memory. Then the Dark Lord shook _his _hand, showered _him _with high praise and expectations. For the first time all evening he hadn't felt out of place in his patched, three inches too short dress robes. He felt worthy.

Avery ended his story and Mulciber turned back to him. "So what were you doing after the wedding Snape, we tried to extend you a meeting invitation, but couldn't get in touch. Lucius was concerned."

The warm feeling of the wedding's memory quickly left him feeling cold. Severus resumed his mask.

"I was otherwise engaged. My parents passed away a few weeks after the wedding. I was getting affairs in order. It was unexpected."

"Well that's some shite Snape, only thing worse than wasted time is wasted hols. Especially if that time is lost on a dead Muggle and Blood Traitor." Mulciber stated flippantly as the other three nodded their agreement. Snape grabbed his book again and began to read unwilling to continue this conversation. He felt nothing for the _Muggle_ but something about hearing his mum referred to as a blood traitor set his blood boiling. A feeling he was unwilling to examine the reasons for.

It was awful, walking in on the scene. He had just returned from a grocery run and they were both slumped over dead at the kitchen table almost unrecognizable without their usual expressions. His mother's face looked ten years younger no longer tightened in worry and fear. And his father looked like a different person with neither a scowl nor a frown nor a face red with rage.

Neither the Muggle authorities nor the MLE could determine the cause of death, but he suspected his mum finally got tired of the beatings and knowing her couldn't stomach the idea of being without the stupid bastard. She might have gotten her wand snapped by the creature she was married to, but his talent for potions was inherited. Eileen Snape knew how to kill without a trace. But it hurt she left too. She didn't even bother leaving him a note and he had to deal with the wizard and Muggle authorities for the remaining two months of break. One thing was certain though. Only one murder had been committed in that house. Tobias Snape killed his mother's spirit years ago. Her physical death was certainly a release.

The funeral was a quiet affair. He didn't even attend. The only people coming were Tobias' work mates and nothing could force him to deal with them ever again. He spent the day in his room alone reinforcing his Occlumency shields.

He suddenly heard a "Nox" from Rosier and darkness flooded the dormitory. Severus placed his book on the nightstand and drew his curtains settling down for sleep. Tossing and turning away from the awful memories he sought to recall instead how it felt to be honored in the Dark Lord's presence, sinking deeper into the memory of power and prestige. As sleep called him into oblivion his thoughts curiously wandered to the sorting hat's song.

_What could a hat know of redemption?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN** 'Cras es Noster' the Slytherin dormitory password is latin for 'The Future is Ours'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Thank you all so much for reading. My view counter and all of the kind reviews have blown me away. You all rock. There is nothing more encouraging than knowing you're out there. Two chapters today :) I would have posted chapter 3 earlier, but I really wanted chapter 3 and 4 to come out at the same time. You'll see you'll see. As always hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sirius collapsed on the scarlet duvet. The journey up to Gryffindor tower was a nightmare, as it always was the first night back, but the dormitory was as inviting as ever. The first night at Hogwarts was always his favorite. It was sad this was the last time he'd experience it. Something about the camaraderie, the homecoming, the tradition of staying up all night talking about break, it all felt right.<p>

It had been a difficult summer, especially for James. There was no escaping the war. But they were all safe now. Hogwarts was like a vacation, the safest place in Britain.

"Whew!" James threw himself on Sirius' bed, turning his head to give his best friend a wide smile, "I don't know about you but I'm STUFFED! I'm going to miss the food when we graduate. Those elves sure can cook." Sirius smiled in turn and sat up on the side of the bed, shoving James playfully.

"Budge up, eating seven tons of treacle tart is no excuse to take over. If you want to be a bed hog your four-poster is over there, Mr. _Head Boy_." James laughed and sat up too. The door creaked open and Remus and Peter entered the room and walked over to their respective beds.

"Moony! Did you see?! Did you see?! I'm Head Boy! Look it!"

Remus and Peter smiled at James.

"Yes James I saw," Remus said rummaging through his trunk, "You told me over the summer, and on the train, and at dinner."

James was bouncing up and down on Sirius' bed, "I guess I did didn't I…. but did you see who Head Girl was?" James looked around expectantly as the other boys rolled their eyes in unison, "IT'S EVANS! LILY EVANS! Isn't that great?!"

"Oh yes Prongs. Perfect. Wonderful. So happy for you…" Sirius said patting him on the shoulder. As James began to voice his agreement, Sirius interrupted him, turning to Remus, "And how was _your_ summer Remus?"

Remus smiled at the reprieve. "It was great. Uneventful. My Great Aunt Ingrid came to visit. I spent a lot of time attending to her. You know how she is."

James frowned obviously put off by the change of subject. Sirius brightened.

"Your Great Aunt Ingrid came Moony? Don't tell me your cousin was there too?! What was her name… Victoria. No, no, Veronica! That girl is gorgeous and such a good lay…"

Remus pursed his lips, "Yes Sirius, _Veronique_ was there."

"Well why didn't you tell me?! I'm wounded Moony, you wound me." Sirius clutched at his chest and James snorted.

Peter blinked, not entirely following the conversation. "You slept with Remus' cousin Sirius? When did that happen?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't remember… sometime after fifth year I think. Summer. Or Winter. Who knows…"

Remus' ears turned pink and he hurriedly changed the subject. Not wanting to hear about his cousin's sex life. "How was your summer Peter?"

Peter scratched his head thinking deeply. "It was alright. I went on vacation to Brighton with my parents. The beach was fun but I got sunburned." He rolled his sleeve up exposing a pudgy arm. The bottom half red and raw and the top so pasty it looked as if he was wearing a white T-Shirt. "That's why I didn't make it to the funeral."

At the word funeral Remus and Sirius stiffened and their eyes immediately went to James. James blinked a few times looking a bit lost. Peter didn't seem to notice and pressed on, "How was it James? Are you ok?"

"I… I…" James swallowed hard, "Of course I'm fine." Sirius placed a hand on James' shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Peter, with the emotional intelligence of a wet blanket, did not let up on the subject, "What happened? The papers didn't say and neither did your letters?"

Sirius shot Peter a dirty look for the insensitivity. After James' parents were murdered back in June, Remus and Sirius had spent months helping him through the grief. Sirius had been there full time. He helped sort through their personal effects, plan the funeral, and put the finances in order. Remus had been there too, at every available opportunity. Peter however was nowhere to be found.

It was difficult for him. He considered Mr. and Mrs. Potter a second family so of course he was sad, but James was destroyed. Sirius was there through the grieving process. Some nights he would wake up and find James in the kitchen red eyed with a half empty bottle of Firewhiskey, other nights he would wake up to screams and find James surrounded with destroyed Potter family heirlooms. But months after the devastation James had gotten better, even if he hadn't forgotten. James tended to deflect any uncomfortable situation by making it into a joke, and that was the place he was currently at. Perhaps some would look down on it, but Sirius understood completely. They were men. Sometimes you couldn't talk about real feelings; sometimes you had to push through them in your own way.

He was about to give Peter the what for but then James started speaking.

"My parents died heroes…" he began in a whisper, "They were working so hard… trying to convince some of the neutral pureblood families to give Dumbledore public support. And well… the Death Eaters targeted them… They were fighters. Maybe not on the battlefield, but they gave everything to the cause." James' voice broke. He covered it with a cough and looked at Sirius, desperate for a way out of this conversation.

Peter looked puzzled, "How do you kn-"

Sirius clapped his hands together forcefully, cutting Peter off. "So," he said in a loud voice, "James you were talking about… Evans…" He inwardly grimaced at his sacrifice.

"Evans? Oh right! Evans! She's Head Girl it's perfect-" James grabbed on to the topic like a life line and Remus and Sirius gave forced smiles, as they let James talk about his pointless crush for the millionth time, "Speaking of! I have something to show you guys!" James stood grinning from ear to ear and bounded over to his trunk taking out a leather bound journal. He held it proudly in his hands, "Gentlemen this is my greatest work to date!"

Remus and Sirius exchanged a quick look of exasperation before James could notice. "What is it?" Remus asked, feigning interest.

Sirius watched as James handed over the book and Remus began to flip through the pages. If Remus' expression was any indication this was going to be just as obnoxious as he feared.

James began to pace the length of the dormitory.

"Marauders. This is our last year at Hogwarts. Knowing this I spent the majority of my summer working on a plan. As you all know Lily Evans has yet to accept my advances, but this year I am at an advantage! I will strike while the iron is hot, make my move, and Lily will finally agree to be my girlfriend. That," he said pointing to the journal in Remus' hands, "Is what will lead me to victory!"

"James…" Remus said slowly as if speaking to a small child, "This is mostly just a list of possible operation names with a bunch crossed out…"

"Well… yes, yes," said James waving a dismissive hand, "but jus-"

Sirius leaped over onto Remus' bed and looked into the book, "Remus is right it's just a list and… then the other pages have a bunch of photographs of lilies pasted in…"

"Just hear me out alright! Geez, everyone knows you can't have a successful Mission without a proper name!"

"And what is it then?" Remus asked.

James swelled up with pride, "Operation Tiger Lily."

"Operation Tiger Lily?" Sirius asked, his skepticism obvious.

James went on unperturbed, "I know! Brilliant isn't it?! It's the perfect name. You see the flowers right! Every Lily is beautiful, but I had to come up with the one that fit her best. I'm proud of myself. I was leaning towards a Queen's Promise Lily, because of the way her cheeks flush when she's flustered, but then I realized Tiger Lily was a much better fit."

Peter seemed to be the only one impressed with James' wisdom. He nodded affably while Remus and Sirius grimaced. James huffed.

"Come on! Tiger Lily! Lily is feisty." He gestured at his lost looking friends, "Like. A. Tiger. Obviously." He rolled his eyes, "Plus she is vibrant and has really cute freckles! And thus, Operation Tiger Lily."

"James I don't think Herbology is going to help you land a lady," said Sirius, unconvinced.

"But this is my year Sirius!" James said desperately, "I've got the Head Boy badge so surely she can tell I'm a pretty great guy. And what with all the extra time we'll be spending together, it's perfect! It's destiny! Not to mention Snape is no longer a thre- factor to consider." James fumbled at his slip up, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "James, there was never any reason to be jealous of Snape."

"I WASN'T JEALOUS OF SNAPE!" At the accusation, James voice slipped into hysteria. He quickly cleared his throat and assumed a tone of nonchalance. "I mean... I wasn't jealous of Snape. Don't be ridiculous. I just mean... they used to spend a lot of time together. So it's easier to get her alone now…"

While James ranted Sirius attempted to exchange a look of disbelief with Remus, but Remus was currently staring at his lap, twitching slightly. Sirius ignored his mate and tuned back in to James' tirade, "…Did you hear that she rejected him again? I heard it from Marlene, she saw it happen. Last year he came to the courtyard begging her to take him back and she heard Lily say 'I never want to speak to you again!' Serves him right! Fucking bastard, I still can't believe he called her the 'M' word."

Remus' tremors increased and he began to grind his teeth as James went on and on and on...

"I can't believe it! What kind of asshole do you have to be to beg someone to take you back when you call them something like that?! And... it doesn't make sense I mean. It's obvious he fancies her."

Sirius snorted, "As if he even has a chance. Can you imagine Lily Evans dating the greasy dungeon bat? Can you imagine anyone dating the greasy dungeon bat? He's so disgusting."

James quickly latched on to his best friends insults, "Yeah. The way he's always eating with the first years, glaring at everyone, and following Avery and Mulciber to classes. Carrying their books. Worshiping the ground they walk on."

All too eager to contribute Peter jumped in as well, "Yeah, Snape sure is gro-"

"CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT SEVERUS SNAPE?!" Remus shouted at his friends, completely fed up with the disparaging remarks. The three other boys jumped at stared at their usually even-tempered friend. Remus blushed at his outburst.

"... of course Moony..." said James. All three boys deflated and sat in awkward silence until James broke the tension.

"So what do you think of my plan?"

He looked around eagerly, but his friends were all refusing to make eye contact. Frustrated he threw himself on his bed, "Come on Padfoot," he whined melodramatically, "you're really good at relationships. Give me some advice."

"Alright Prongs since you asked so nicely. Step one. Stop pursuing Evans."

James sat up looking as if he had just been kicked, "Whaaaaa- But... but it has to be her. I love her."

"Step two. Don't date girls to fall in love with them."

Remus turned his head and gave Sirius a look of disgust, "That's... horrible Sirius."

Sirius was unfazed, "Whatever. My method works."

James perked up, "Well. What is it then?" he asked.

"What's what?" Sirius scrunched up his face at James' question.

"The 'Method' tell me your method!"

Sirius stood up and walked over to James' bed. He sat down next to him slinging an arm across James' shoulder as he imparted his wisdom, "Alright James. This is how you get a girl. If you want a shag go for the slutty ones, if you want a snog go for the easy ones. If you want a date to Hogsmeade go for the desperate ones."

James blinked in confusion, "What about love?"

Sirius smacked himself in the face, completely fed up with James' hopelessly romantic attitude towards Evans. "James can you shut up? You sound like a preteen girl! All this talk and gossip about 'who fancies who' and our 'love lives.' First night back isn't about brainstorming openings for Lily to reject you. It's for important things. Like brainstorming openings to drop Mrs. Norris off the astronomy tower."

James huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine! I guess I'll have to pursue Operation Tiger Lily on my own."

Sirius gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you! Now onto pranking. My first order of business is Snape!"

This time James was the one to groan, "As always. And you say I'm obsessed..."

Sirius shot his friend a dirty look, "Hey! I'm being serious."

"Well of course you're being Sirius, who else would you be?"

James snickered at the worn out pun as Sirius gave him a friendly bonk on the head, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Never heard that one before. Come on James this is important. That son of a bitch got me kicked off the Quidditch team. I want to get him back!"

"Snape did not get you kicked off the Quidditch team. YOU got YOURSELF kicked off the Quidditch team." Remus' voice cut through the jovial atmosphere making James and Sirius stiffen and turn, eyes wide. Sirius looked at Remus. He was grinding his teeth and shaking. The effect was terrifying. Sirius had never seen him this angry before.

Remus stood up and started pacing the room, his voice laced in sarcasm. "Why even bother pranking Snape again? You almost MURDERED him last time so do tell, how are you going to top that one?"

Sirius tried to speak, but Remus spoke over him. He had been holding it in too long and now everything was spilling out. "Did you ever stop to think that it was your fault? Did you ever stop to think the reason you're not in Azkaban right now is because of James? That left to your own devices you would have ruined your own life AND MINE."

James shifted in his seat and laughed. Trying to diffuse the situation the best he could.

"Oh ho! Padfoot. Might want to go to Madame Pomfrey to take care of that burn!"

Remus though, simply rounded on James and continued fuming, "And you! James Potter, I have had it up to here with six bloody years of Lily Evans plans. They don't work James! They never work! Because you don't get someone to like you with a crackpot scheme!"

James eyes widened even further, not sure how to handle being on the receiving end of Remus' fury. Remus stomped over to his bed. Grabbing James' stupid book. "You want to know how to get Lily Evans to finally like you James?" He grabbed a self-inking quill from his bag and began to furiously write in the journal. "Step one: Be. A Nice. Person. And to other people too, not just Lily, and not to get her attention, but just because it's the right thing to do. _That_ will get Lily's attention."

He threw the book back at James harder than necessary, hitting him in the face with it.

"Take responsibility for your own actions. You are acting like children. You want pranks? You want girls to like you? We're in the middle of a war! So how dare we sit in our tower and obsess about pranking Snape. Here's a novel idea, how about we don't? How about tonight we make a promise to ourselves to be decent human beings."

James and Sirius were looking at the book, unable to meet Remus' eye. Remus stalked to his trunk and put on his night clothes in silence before sitting on his bed.

"You guys are my best friends. But I can't do this anymore." With that he closed the curtains of his four-poster, leaving the three others in shocked silence.

James looked as if he was about to say something, but instead went to get ready for bed. He looked deep in thought. Sirius and Peter followed suit.

As Sirius finally sunk into the mattress ready for sleep, James spoke once more. "I promise Moony," he said, voice sincere.

"Me too," came Peter's voice.

Sirius inwardly groaned, but wanted to keep the peace more than he wanted to fight, "Yeah. No more pranking Snape."

Remus opened his curtains; eyes, red and puffy. He sat up straight as if nothing was wrong and nodded. "Thank you, I'm sorry you guys. I didn't want to yell, but after what happened last year… I don't want to be a part of hurting Snape anymore. It's wrong."

"You're right Moony. You're totally right." James said quietly.

Remus nodded in gratitude and he laid down once more.

When the last light went off Sirius' mind was going a mile a minute. Perhaps Remus was right. Perhaps it was time to turn over a new leaf. Tossing and turning away from the feelings of guilt, he sought to recall positive thoughts about the upcoming school year. Even if they wouldn't be pulling pranks, he looked forward to spending time with his best friends. NEWTs would be stressful, but between casual sex and hanging with the guys, the school year couldn't get much better than that. It was already starting off great (apart from Moony's outburst). Classes might start tomorrow, but really who could complain when the first day of classes was a Friday?

* * *

><p><strong>AN** As always, reviews are appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Don't forget to read Chapter 3! I posted two chapters today :) As always hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape did not see the point to starting the school year on a Friday. The tradition of classes beginning September second was impractical. Why didn't it begin the first Monday of September? It was one of the many things he'd never understand about Hogwarts.<p>

Other than the inconvenience of the current day of the week, his first day back was satisfactory. He had performed all of the tasks expected of him. Going to classes, putting in face time with the appropriate purebloods, and organizing his study schedule for NEWT preparation.

All was going as well as could be expected. Now that he had given up all hope of reconciling with Lily, he could focus on more important things, like his future. Currently he was consumed with networking with peers, who were high standing in the Dark Lord's circle. Also debating on whether or not to pursue a mastery after graduation, and diligently avoiding Black's gang.

He was currently walking to the library. Hoping to check out a few books on Potions-Mastery Courses. He rounded the corner on the second floor and was walking towards the stairs, when he heard a loud raspberry being blown behind him.

He jumped at the noise and turned around, only to see Peeves fly towards him cackling. The Poltergeist halted, hovering in front of him still laughing.

"Ooo- Ooo- What fun! A snotty swotty Slytherin." Snape glared at the spirit, but otherwise ignored the insults. He sidestepped Peeves and continued his journey to the library. Peeves zoomed away and Severus thought he was gone for good, when suddenly his vision went black as a wastepaper basket was dropped on his head.

Peeves was squawking with glee as Severus struggled to remove the basket. "Snivelly I didn't know you were such a BASKET CASE!" Severus threw the basket on the floor and cast Peeves a nasty look.

"Get out of here you insufferable pest! I have better things to do today than dealing with nonsense!"

"You would? You would? But I thought you were always dealing with NOSEsense!" Peeves swooped up to his face and pinched his nose hard. Severus made an angry noise and waved his hands at the specter.

"You great bloody NUISANCE! This is an institution of LEARNING! They should have you locked up!"

Peeves adopted a faux hurt expression. And he continued hovering upside down, in front of Snape's face. "Locked up?! LOCKED UP?!"

"Just go awa- HEY!" Peeves pushed Severus hard knocking him into a broom closet and shutting the door. Snape could hear his laughter through the walls. Peeves threw a final taunt, "Think about locking people up _now_ why don't you!" and with that the cackling became progressively quieter as he rocketed away.

Snape whipped out his wand, "Alohomora!" but unfortunately the door did not respond. And so he was reduced to trying every charm and Muggle lock picking technique he knew to get out of the cupboard.

Hours had past and he was beginning to get a headache from the overwhelming smell of Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover. Finally he managed to unlock the door. It was past curfew so he hoped he wouldn't run into Filch on his way back to the dungeons. He opened the door slowly and peeked out to ensure he wouldn't be caught. But as luck would have it the hallway was indeed occupied.

Right across from the closet was Sirius Black and Priscilla Macmillan snogging against the wall. His eyes widened as he watched Priscilla's splayed fingers push up Sirius' shirt revealing toned back muscles, and low hanging trousers, and a V shape leading down to his firm… he hurriedly shut the door, trying to get his rapid heartbeat under control.

What luck. The first day of classes and he had already been locked in a cupboard for hours, had his studying plans foiled, and was now being tortured. The only thing separating him from a real life enactment of his wanking fantasies was a bloody door. There was no way he could leave without Black seeing him, his only choice was to wait until they… gulp… finished.

Through the walls he heard Priscilla moan. What was going on out there? Was Black fucking her? Did he have pants on? Did his ass look as sexy out of slacks as it did in them? Did it look sexier? He tried to block the images his mind was conjuring, but while attempting to occlude another moan came from the hallway.

Curses!

His heart was pounding in his chest. The closet seemed even smaller as the muffled moans and grunts invaded the space. His traitorous mind began to visualize possible scenarios happening outside and his cock stiffened. His recklessness increased with his arousal. Breathlessly he realized he needed to not just imagine, but see for himself.

Curse his Slytherin curiosity!

He reached a trembling hand to the doorknob and opened the door a crack. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed an eye to the opening.

His fantasies were nothing compared to this.

Black was right in front of the door, giving Severus an unrestricted view of his back and ass and thighs while blocking out the bothersome female form. The sight was spectacular. Black's slacks were around his ankles and his boxer briefs pushed down around his thighs.

His shirt was still on, but Priscilla (bless her) kept pushing it up. It was glorious, watching Priscilla's perfectly manicured nails rake up the shirt. As the cotton was pulled upwards, spine, taut lats, and shoulder blades were revealed leaving behind eight parallel scratches. And then the shirt would descend, covering Black's back once more until Priscilla repeated the process.

And his ass. Oh gods his ass. Severus thought he knew, given Black's penchant for wearing tight fitting trousers Severus believed he had a pretty good idea of how nice Black's ass was. Only now did he realize he had no clue whatsoever. It was in a word, perfect. It swelled so nicely from his muscular thighs and yet not so much to be considered round. It was tight, firm, defined.

Suddenly Black grabbed Priscilla, hoisting her legs to wrap around his hips and… and… and then they were fucking. Oh Merlin they were actually fucking. He could see Black's arms hold her up effortlessly as he pounded her into the wall. Priscilla's face just above his shoulder, eyes closed in the throes of ecstacy.

It was the final straw. Severus unzipped his slacks and began to pump his cock. He continued to watch the scene in a haze of pleasure. He imagined Black's hands gripping HIS ass like that, biting HIS neck like that, fucking HIS hole like that. If only he had a camera, or even better a Pensieve. He'd throw out all of his pathetic Department Store Underwear catalogues if he could wank to this every night. If Priscilla would move her stupidly female legs and arms and face out of the way, this would be perfect.

He was so close. He closed his eyes and leaned on the door. Just a few more seconds and he was going to cum all over the broom closet when suddenly…

"AHHHH! Sirius! Sirius oh my god someone is in there! Someone is watching us from the broom closet!"

Severus dropped his cock and looked up. Priscilla was staring directly at him.

He immediately shut and locked the door. Oh gods. He had been seen. How could he be so careless? What on earth possessed him to do such a thing? Fear overwhelmed his senses as he faced the reality of his situation. The broom cupboard was cramped, warm, and thick with the scent of cleaning potions. Never before had he felt so much like a rat caught in a trap.

He pressed his ear to the door, hoping to hear their conversation. Maybe they would both leave. Oh Merlin let them leave and not investigate. The sounds were muffled and he could barely hear anything out of their conversations.

"…who….see?"

"Didn't… couldn't see… face… don't know who… go…"

He grimaced. This was hopeless. But suddenly he heard footsteps walking away! Perhaps they were leaving. Perhaps he was safe after all. No sooner had he thought this than the broom cupboard door was violently thrown open. And a disheveled Sirius Black was standing in the doorframe glaring down at him. Priscilla was nowhere to be seen.

Severus had been in more perilous situations involving Black than he could count. But he had never been more terrified than this moment. Wide-eyed and knees knocking together he felt like a first year all over again. Shit.

After learning the identity of the peeping tom, Black's expression went from cross to livid.

"YOU!" he growled.

"I… I…" Severus was at a loss for words. He could usually hold his own against Black but what could he possibly say in this circumstance.

Sirius entered the closet. He pushed Snape up against the shelves causing some dustpans and feather dusters to clatter to the floor.

"You… You…I…You…" At least Black was about as articulate as he was, not that it was any consolation…

Black got ahold of himself first. His fingertips pressed harder into Snape's shoulders.

"Spying again Snape?! I would have thought by now you would have learned your lesson!"

Severus racked his brain for something witty to say, but couldn't come up with anything. Between the interrupted wank and the fear from Black's presence his adrenaline was pumping like mad.

"Say something you son of a bitch! What the fuck were you doing spying on Priscilla like that? You think just because Lily won't have you, you can watch other girls fuck as you please"

The shelving unit behind him pressed hard into Severus' back and neck as Black stepped closer. Oh no. Oh no no no no no. Black was so close. Just like the night Black tried to feed him to a werewolf. Snape wanted to say something disparaging but couldn't think of anything at all. All he could think of was Black's swollen lips. There was even a fading bite mark on his the bottom one from where Priscilla must have held it in her teeth.

"I told you to say something!" Sirius stepped one more step closer, crowding Snape with his body, and then Snape whimpered. He whimpered like a pathetic little girl. And he felt his cock begin to harden again, against Black's thigh.

Sirius jumped back as if he had been electrocuted. "Wha- what was- what was THAT?!" Severus felt his face get hot as Black stared at the erection straining his trousers.

"I-"

"Meow" Both boys' eyes widened as they heard the all too familiar sound of an approaching Mrs. Norris. Sirius jumped into the closet again and hastily shut the door. The two boys were pressed together as they listened for Filch.

It was dark in the closet and cramped. Soft moonlight filtered through the cracks around the doorframe. It was barely enough light for Severus to see the hybrid expression of disgust and horror etched into Black's features. They were pressed so close together because of this bloody cupboard. And with the proximity his cock was only getting harder. The combination of Black's body heat, masculine scent, and muscled physique was apparently an irresistible aphrodisiac.

Fed up with the confusing boner pressing into his thigh, Sirius grabbed Severus' shoulders and spun him around, trying to make as little noise as possible.

He bent down and hissed into Snape's ear, "FREAK!" Severus was about to make a retort when he heard footsteps and more mewling from the hallway. The two boys grew silent once more and realized this position was really no better than the last one, Sirius' crotch pressing into Snape's backside.

Severus shifted uncomfortably, moving against Sirius' body. And then he felt it. Sirius Black began to harden too. His breath hitched. Sirius Black's hard cock was pressing against his ass.

When the footsteps began to fade Snape whispered to Black, "You're one to talk Black, given you aren't exactly _wilting _in this circumstance."

He heard Sirius make an angry noise, but his erection remained pressing against him. Sirius dug his fingernails into Snape's shoulder whispered in his ear once more, "Don't get any ideas you fucking pervert. This is because of _Priscilla_."

When the footsteps completely faded Sirius hurriedly opened the door and leapt away from Snape. In the hallway Black shifted uncomfortably, his face a strange mix of fury, confusion, and revulsion. Severus' eyes travelled down Black's body and he quirked an eyebrow when he saw the bulge in Black's pants. Sirius' eyes went wide and he backed away from Snape, pressing his body against the wall that not even half an hour ago he had been fucking Priscilla Macmillan against.

"I'll… I'll…" Sirius gulped as he fought for words, "I'll get you Severus Snape." And with that he practically sprinted off into the direction of Gryffindor tower.

Severus was stunned. He slumped against the wall, needing to collect himself before returning to his dormitory. What the fuck was that?

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Yes yes yes. Boxer briefs weren't around in the 70s, but boxer briefs are objectively the best kind of male underwear, thus Sirius Black wears them in this fic! I mean, Bubba Sparxxx wasn't around in the 70s either, but we all know what was going though Snape's mind while looking at Sirius' fine ass! "I found you Ms. New Booty!" lol :P Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

"Snape is stalking me."

James almost choked on his eggs at his best mate's outburst.

"What are you on about Sirius?"

"There. Look right there. He's staring at me!"

James craned his neck for a better view of the Slytherin table. Sitting at his usual spot with the younger years was Severus Snape drinking pumpkin juice, eyes transfixed on an open textbook. James shook his head and went back to his breakfast.

"He's not staring at you Sirius. Are you blind? His face is so close to that fuckin' textbook I can't tell what's greasing up the pages more, his sausage or his no- HEY Moony!" James caught himself just in time as Remus joined Sirius and James at the table. He eyed his friends suspiciously before taking a seat across from the two.

"Sirius. James." Remus nodded at his friends and grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl in front of him. "Only been what… a week since start of term? Hope we aren't backtracking on our seventh year resolution."

"Nope. No. Not at all," said James, giving Remus the look he usually reserved for McGonagall when she suspected him of rule breaking, but had no evidence. Remus narrowed his eyes and stabbed his thumb straight through the skin of his orange, leaking juice all over the table. James laughed nervously.

Sirius was not paying attention, too distracted by the black curtain of hair on the opposite side of the hall.

"There! There! James did you see it! He looked at me again. He's always fucking LOOKING at me! It's creeping me out!"

Remus stopped peeling his orange and looked at Sirius.

"Who's looking at you Sirius?"

"That greasy fucking S-"

James kicked Sirius hard under the table. Sirius cursed, but quickly turned his attention back to the Slytherins. James tried to salvage the situation as best he could.

"That greasy fucking… Sausage? Sausage! Yeah, stop looking at him you greasy sausage." James was weakly laughing poking Sirius' breakfast. Remus however was not buying the fumbled excuse.

"Right." Said Remus, vanishing the scattered orange peelings with his wand.

"What classes do you have today Moony?" James asked, hoping to turn his attention away from Sirius.

Remus pulled a timetable out of his bag. "Fridays are… Double Herbology."

"Yeah, us too. But we have Muggle Studies directly after. Sirius and I are taking the same classes this year."

Remus laughed, "I can't believe you two are still taking Muggle Studies!"

"Hey, Muggle Studies is the _best_ class. NEWT projects this year! I'm doing a report on Pink Floyd! Sirius is doing one on Motorbikes." James poked Sirius in the side, but he didn't seem to notice.

Remus nodded and carefully put the timetable away, "I'm sure rock and roll is the only reason you're taking Muggle Studies James," James gave a lopsided grin and Remus continued, "You two are taking five NEWTs right?"

"Six actually. Charms, Defense, Care of Ma-"

Sirius suddenly hit his fist on the table, "Why won't he stop looking at me! He's been doing this shit since Friday!"

James stifled a groan as Remus rounded on Sirius. "Who are you talking about Sirius? Who has been looking at you since last Friday?"

Sirius looked at his friends and took a deep breath. "Moony, now listen, it's not what you think…"

"Oh? It's not."

"No, just… Look, Snape has been staring at me and following me for an entire week and it's freaking me out."

Remus gave Sirius a withering look before turning to look at the Slytherin table. Snape was now chewing on the end of a piece of bacon and furiously writing something in the ratty book he was always carrying around, paying no mind to the rest of the hall.

"Snape is doing nothing of the sort. Now let it go. You're being paranoid." Remus popped an orange quarter into his mouth, intent on eating his breakfast instead of listening to nonsense.

Sirius looked at James for support, but James was studying his plate, refusing to make eye contact. With a heavy sigh Sirius decided to come clean. "Listen up mates there is something important I have to tell you," he leaned in close to his friends and dropped his voice to a whisper, "It's about Snape."

Remus stopped chewing his fruit and shot Sirius a nasty look, which was somehow less than menacing given the orange juice dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

Sirius continued in a hushed voice, "You see, I ran into him Frid-"

"Ooo 'ean 'af'er ever'ting 'ee 'alkd 'bout, Ooo won't 'et it go?!" Remus interrupted him mouth still full of food. James grimaced. He had been chastised enough in the past to know how much Remus hated it when people talked with their mouth full. It was a testament to just how pissed Remus was that he was indulging in his personal pet peeve.

"No Moony listen to me," Sirius whined, giving Remus his best puppy dog eyes, "I saw him on Friday night while I was out after curfew and he err… well you see what happened was umm…"

Remus hurriedly wiped his face with a napkin and slammed it on the table, "Sirius. I. Don't. Care. I don't care what you saw him doing. Or what he did to you. Or what you _more than likely_ did to him," Remus hissed, "I don't want to hear the words Severus, Snivellus, or Snape out of your mouth ever again. What are we going to do this year?"

Sirius face fell and he moodily poked his porridge.

Remus looked at him expectantly, gesturing with his hands for an answer, "Be decent…"

"Human beings!" James supplied, nudging Sirius' arm with an elbow.

"Right" said Sirius shoving a spoonful of porridge in his mouth.

Peter entered the hall and took the seat next to Remus, "Sorry, had a bit of a lie in this morning. What's going on?"

"Nothing Peter, nothing at all," James placated, "So who is ready for Sprout's class?"

As the chatter turned to general small talk about classes and girls, Sirius' mind was miles away. So what if Remus stopped him before he could talk about what happened in that broom closet. After all, it was probably for the best if his friends didn't know. What would he even say, "Guess what everyone! Last Friday I pushed Snape up against the wall for spying on me fucking some chit, and he got an erection. Then when we hid from Filch I got one too. Fancy that."

Remus seemed pretty serious about the whole "Leave Snape alone" thing and James obviously didn't want to upset Remus. So that left Peter, but Peter was a useless lump. Sirius would be alone in this mission, but perhaps that was for the best.

He looked up from his breakfast at the black eyes boring into him and took a violent bite out of his toast.

This was between him and Snape. And he _would_ get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>"Acceptable."<p>

Severus' voice echoed in the small stone chamber as he appraised the acid green potion in his cauldron. No one was around to share in his success, but he didn't mind in the slightest. After all, that was the point. The solitude was a welcome reprieve, given Sirius Black was _stalking_ him. Everywhere he went, everything he did, Black was there, staring at him. It was freaking him out.

Luckily, Black was unaware of his hideout. In fact, only two people in Hogwarts seemed to know about the secret room behind a Runespoor tapestry deep within the dungeons: himself, and Lily Evans. They had found it together first year and made it their base of operations. Many nights were spent together in this room doing a number of things, from homework, to drafting plans to explore the castle.

Although she hadn't come around since the lake incident, pieces of Lily still remained. There were the Gryffindor and Slytherin banners they had hung on the walls first year, the brightly colored cushions to sit on they had stolen from Flitwick's classroom second year, the potions workbench they had installed and scavenged ingredients for third year, the lopsided couch and lumpy armchair they had transfigured (from some of the contraband cushions) fourth year, and the bookcase filled with miscellaneous books they had both collected.

It was true Lily hadn't been to visit in two years. It was also true Severus had discovered how to give the tapestry a password incase she decided to spill about the hideout to Potter. But there was no denying the room was a labor of love.

Severus still spent a great deal of time in the chamber. It happened to be an excellent place to brew outside of lab times. And because he was considering a Potion's Mastery, he enjoyed experimenting with master-level potions, despite it being strictly against the rules.

This week he had attempted Veritaserum, one of the most difficult potions to brew.

It had taken the entire week to finish, and now it had to mature for a full lunar cycle. In twenty-eight days the serum would lose its' color and odor and become the most powerful truth serum know to wizard kind (or at least hypothetically). He grabbed the small vial sitting on the shelving unit next to the brewing station, and held it to the light. He had attempted Veritaserum over the summer to marginal success. It was not perfect. The liquid still smelled faintly of ginger and had a _slight_ green tint. It would still work… probably… might be easy to resist though.

He looked at his cauldron and back to the vial and sighed. Perhaps if he went to the library he could figure out where he went wrong in the brewing process. He pocketed the vial and grabbed his bag before ascending to the Library. It wouldn't hurt to look, he needed to check out a few books for his charms essay anyway.

Severus' nose hurt. He lifted his head and rubbed the sore appendage, trying to remember where he was and what he had been doing. His blurred vision slowly began to clear and he looked down at a moving photograph of the proper way to prepare unicorn spleen. Right. The Library.

* * *

><p>Moonlight filtered through the large window, and a soft glow illuminated Severus' workstation. Charms books and Potions texts were scattered over a table meant for four. Severus surveyed the chaos of notes, and homework, and research blinking slowly. He must have fallen asleep in the middle of reading, not an unusual occurrence.<p>

He turned to look out the window. It was difficult to see the moon past the reticulated tracery. But it was there, a waning gibbous in the ink-black sky. It was definitely past curfew then. Madame Pince must not have seen him before leaving. He was tucked away in the very back corner after all.

Severus sluggishly packed his things. He would need to be careful on his way back to the dungeons. Filch did not care about intentions when doling out detentions for being out past curfew. Table cleared, notes carefully sorted and books in a neat stack he warily made his exit.

The vaulted ceilings of the first floor were not kind to students trying to move about the castle undetected. Each step seemed to pierce the silence of the empty hallway, making Severus feel impossibly small. He cringed at each footfall, hoping Filch was many stories above.

Near the bust of Rangford the Repentant, he realized his echoing footsteps weren't the sole source of his discomfort. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the feeling of being watched washed over him.

He quickened his pace. '_Oh please,' _he thought to himself, _'Let it be a ghost. Let it be a ghost and not a Poltergeist, or a cat, or a caretaker, or a Gryffind-'_

No sooner did the thought occur than a strong arm pulled him backwards pulling him into an alcove.

Sirius Black looked strange in the shadows of the alcove. While still a few inches taller, and significantly broader, something about him seemed off tonight. Despite the odd vibe, his glare and the knuckles pressing into Snape's chest remained unfortunately unchanged.

"Why are you following me?" Black hissed, his voice higher and eyes more desperate than usual. Severus couldn't help but turn his expression to one of disbelief.

"What are you on about Black? I'm not following you."

"Cut the crap! I've _seen_ you. You keep giving me those… those… those _looks_."

Severus quirked an eyebrow. Well this was different. In the shadows he could tell Sirius' cheeks were pink, and a there was light sheen of sweat on his forehead and his neck despite the cool air in the corridor. Even the grip on his shirt didn't feel as confident as usual. In fact, it was trembling. If he didn't know better he would say Black looked…

"Why Black. Are you flustered?" Severus couldn't help but let out an evil grin as Sirius' mouth contorted in horror and his cheeks flushed deeper.

"I'm not… I'm… Don't change the subject you son of a bitch! You are following me and I want to know why!"

Severus' smirk remained. To see the so very confident Sirius Black reduced to a blithering mess was indeed unusual. This was just too tempting. In a bold move he leaned closer, patting Sirius on the shoulder in mock pity.

"Oh Black... Oh poor, poor, Sirius Black. Dreadfully sorry."

Sirius recoiled from the touch, brushing Severus' hand from his arm

"Wha-"

"Shhh," Severus placed a finger on his own lips, hushing Black's protests, "It's quite all right Black. I know a crush when I see one. I'm very flattered, but can't say I return your feelings."

"What the fuck?!" Sirius grip on Snape's shirt tightened. Knuckles pressing so hard into his chest, Snape was sure there would be a bruise come morning, "I don't have a fucking CRUSH ON YOU! Are you INSANE?! Answer the question or I'll knock your crooked teeth straight!"

"I'd rethink that if I were you, Pomfrey won't be too pleased to see me again."

The warning was effective, the memory of the werewolf incident and Moony's admonitions encouraging restraint. Sirius didn't just relax his grip, but dropped his hold on the shirt all together. Seeing the opening Severus went for it, pushing Sirius aside and trying to dart away. But it was to no avail. Sirius grabbed the back of his shirt slamming him against the wall once more, Snape's school bag falling to the ground.

"Let's get back to the point. Why are you following me?"

Uninclined to answer Severus continued badgering Black. This whole situation was just too amusing. To see Black's face, panting and red with frustration was one of the things he lived for.

"Well it all makes sense now after all. I've heard so many times LITTLE BOYS make their affections clear by acting like belligerent little shits. Your actions in the past are now explained and forgiven."

"All I want to know is why you're following me!" Sirius whined in exasperation, "I don't give a shit about your greasy mug Snivellus."

"Your physical reaction during our last encounter made it abundantly clear to me, so let me get _straight_ to the point."

Sirius completely let go and backed away at the insinuation, his eyes as wide as saucers. Although an obvious opening present, Severus was unwilling to take it. This was just too easy. Severus leaned smugly against the wall looking down his hooked nose at Black. His voiced hushed and dangerous as he issued his directions.

"Leave me alone. Do not touch me. Look at me. Breathe in my general direction. Or I will spill to everyone about you rubbing your cock against my ass."

Sirius looked on in horror. Glancing down at the mention of a physical reaction and seeing the firm outline of something in Snape's pocket.

"MY PHYSICAL REACTION?! What about YOUR physical reaction?!" He exclaimed. Gesturing to the bulge in Snape's trousers.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a little greasy oddball who got turned on watching Priscilla Macmillan get fucked. You were the one rubbing your cock in my ass. Getting harder and harder pressed up against me!"

Ignoring Sirius' stutters and protests Snape continued. Taking great pleasure in seeing him squirm.

"I bet that's why you're roaming around the school, fucking everything with a pussy. A bit of overcompensation if you will."

And with all the vitriol of a man who's hidden his sexuality his entire life Snape spit out the foulest insult he could muster.

"Faggot."

"Oh really I'm the faggot then what is THAT!"

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked down at where Black was pointing. Seeing the outline of the Veritaserum vial in his pocket.

"That's nothing."

"Nothing huh then prove it."

"I'm not going to prove anything to you. Maybe you're just looking for an excuse to grab my dic- HEY!"

Fed up with Snape's insinuations about his sexuality Sirius lunged forward, struggling to put a hand in Severus' pocket. Snape's attempts to push him away ineffective, Black in turn pressed one of Snape's wrist against the wall before continuing the assault.

"Quit it Black! Damn it! Stop... MOLESTING me!" Snape squirmed against the wall, unable to move with Black's tight grip on his hand.

"SHUT UP! I'm not a faggot you are you- hey what is this?" Sirius relaxed slightly, legitimately confused to pull a vial of clear liquid from Snape's pocket. He shook in accusingly at Snape, "A HA! I knew you were up to something! What is this Snape? Trying to poison me?"

Snape rolled his eyes. Of all the idiotic things… "This has nothing to do with you, you IMBECILE! And it's not poison." He reached his free hand towards the vial but Black reacted, holding it high above his head.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't owe you an answer. Give it back!"

"No. I'm not going to let you poison me."

"Oh for the love of..." Severus ran his free hand down his face. Completely fed up with Black's absurdity, "It's not poison Black. If you drank it, it would not poison you. If Potter drank it, it would not poison him. If I drank it, it would not poison me."

"Then prove it!"

"Wha-"

In a fluid motion Sirius uncorked the vial with his thumb and aggressively attempted to shove it down Snape's throat. As the boys struggled in the alcove, much of the liquid spilled onto the floor and Snape's bag. But managing to get a grip on Snape's nose. Sirius shoved the remaining potion down Snape's throat.

Snape felt cold fear crawl in his veins as the effects of Veritaserum became clear. His muscles totally relaxed and he felt himself become putty in Black's hand.

Coming down from the adrenaline high, Sirius had the decency to look relatively ashamed of himself. He looked at Snape hoping he didn't actually poison him and awkwardly placed the empty vial in Snape's pocket once more.

"...So it wasn't poison then..."

"No."

As much as he wanted to say something snappy, Snape was incapable. He could feel the compulsion to tell the truth. In positive news, it seemed the Veritaserum was working pretty well after all.

"What was it?"

"Veritaserum"

As realization dawned on him Sirius' entire face lit up., "Verita... oh ho ho. Veritaserum huh?"

"Yes."

Sirius smirked and crossed his hands over his chest, "Then you won't mind answering some questions then?"

"I very much mind, but have little choice."

"Right..."

Sirius paced and began the interrogation, ready for answers. "So Snivellus, tell me... Why have you been following me?"

"I haven't been following you."

The interrogation was already going poorly.

"Then- then why were you hiding in that broom closet?"

"Peeves locked me in there."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall, feeling incredibly stupid. Perhaps James and Remus were right after all, "Oh... Oh alright then so... the you know... you were just... aroused... by Priscilla?"

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I am not aroused by Priscilla."

Sirius walked towards Snape, encroaching his personal space once more, "What do you mean you're not aroused by Priscilla?"

Snape, barely in control of his mental faculties pressed a hand to his mouth, desperate not to leak his deepest secret.

"I... mmmm... MMMMMM..."

Sirius grabbed the hands pinning them to Snape's side and asked the question again.

"What do you mean you're not aroused by Priscilla?"

"I'm... I'm gay."

The admission hung heavy in the air.

"What do you mean you're gay?"

"I am a homosexual. I am only sexually attracted to men."

"Then all that, about faggots, and crushes, and little boys acting like belligerent shits..." Sirius processed this new information. Hands loosely circling Snape's wrists as he muttered to himself. As if finally dawned on him Black looked up at Snape with an evil grin, "Do you like me Snape?"

"No."

"Let me rephrase…" Snape felt the grip on his wrists tighten, "Do you get hard thinking about me Snape?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Since third year."

"Why?"

"I… I… What do you expect you're the hottest guy in school…"

Sirius let out a groan, such praise from his biggest enemy turning him on more than he was willing to admit. He leaned forward and Snape could feel Black's erection pressing into his leg. Fighting the Veritaserum he managed to get out a biting insult.

"No previous encounter to blame it on this time Black."

Sirius turned Snape around, slamming his nose into the stonewall. Hand gripping Snape's neck and hip.

"Tell me what you want Snape."

"I..."

Sirius moved his hand from Snape's neck, brushing a lock of hair aside and whispering in his ear. "Tell me what you want..."

"I want you to fuck me."

"Tell me why."

The breath on his ear sending waves of pleasure to his already addled brain, Snape lost himself in the sensation. "I fantasize about it all the time… and I know…. Mmmm… I know… NO!"

"What do you know?"

As Black's hand began to play with the belt loops of his trousers, Snape lost his remaining resolve.

"No one ever will. No one will ever fuck me. I'll die a virgin. You're right everyone's right. I'm too hideous. No one will ever want me."

"Fuck."

Whatever Severus was expecting it was not the feeling of Sirius Black's hands aggressively pushing his trousers and pants down to his knees. Severus had never felt so exposed. He let out a squeak, but the soft feel of Sirius' expensive trousers grinding against his bare skin continued despite his weak protests.

It was surreal. As if pulled directly from one of his fantasies. The fabric was so soft, so expensive. If circumstances were different Severus would be jealous to think of how much they had cost. Compared to the scratchy wool ones his mother bought for him three years ago at Oxfam. Too short. Too itchy. Too Muggle. Too old. But here and now he could focus on nothing but sensations. Black's trousers so soft. Black's cock so hard. It was delicious.

The movements stopped and Severus' heart jumped to his chest. Of course he was a fool to think Black would go through with anything! This was crazy! Black just wanted to humiliate him! He turned, wide eyed and fearful, bracing himself for the inevitable onslaught of mockery. But what met his eyes only served to make his heart beat even faster. Black had unzipped, and was pulling his hard cock through the hole, not even bothering to undress.

Sirius looked up, still holding his dick and met Snape's eyes. With a snarl he pushed Snape's face away, forcing him to look at the wall. A hand pressing hard into his neck Snape heard the growl, "Don't fucking look at me."

Terror rose with every second. It was happening. Oh fuck this was real. He was losing his virginity, tonight, in an alcove, to Sirius Black. The wall was so cold. All he could see was a field of grey and his other senses were on overload. He wanted more.

Sirius dropped his hold on Snape's neck and something made a squelching sound. But Severus wasn't fool enough to look around. He felt a hand pull back his cheeks, exposing his hole to the cold air of the corridor and then something slick and blunt began to probe.

Lube? Of course Sirius fucking Black carried around lube in his pocket.

Blacks fingers were pressing his opening. Aggressively forcing entry. It hurt. It hurt much more than when Severus touched himself back there. But the lube made things easier. Two fingers pressed themselves passed the ring and began to move, pumping back and forth, scissoring side to side.

Black seemed to be experienced in the art of anal sex, taking the time to stretch Snape thoroughly, but when he stroked a place that made Snape's knees buckle, it seemed to be as much a surprise to Black as it was to Snape. Black made no mention of the reaction but seemed to make a greater effort to cause the effect again and again.

Sirius withdrew the fingers and Severus pushed his hips back, his body begging for their return. Severus glanced over his shoulders again, needing to know what was happening. Sirius was concentrating too hard to notice, holding a slick cock in his hand and pulling Snape's cheek to the side. He lined his hardness up with Severus' hole and began to push, slowly working it inside.

Severus cried out. It hurt so much. Even with the preparation Black's cock was bigger than anything he had ever masturbated with. It felt unbelievable. This moment was really happening. And he was watching it. Black's cock inch its' way inside him until it was fully sheathed. Pausing once completely in, pulsing, throbbing, begging for friction.

Sirius was panting and he looked up at Snape. Eyes glazed over in a haze of lust. He recoiled to see the face of who he was fucking and pressed Snape's face to the wall again before starting to move. Slowly at first, but progressively quickening his pace. Using Snape's neck and hip as leverage.

Snape was whimpering, the pain fading leaving only the pleasure and heady knowledge of losing his virginity to such a stunning male specimen. He cried out, murmuring nonsense as Black hit his prostate with every other thrust. His cheap trousers around his knees, constricting his legs. Leaving him at totally at Black's mercy.

"You fucking love this don't you?" Black's low voice sounded dangerous in the alcove, the rhythm of his thrusts furious and unforgiving.

Snape couldn't manage an answer. Heatedly pumping his own cock desperate for release.

"Tell me you like it faggot. Tell me how much you've wanted this. Tell me how long you've wanted me to throw you up against the wall like a little whore slut and fuck you like a girl."

Snape's whimpers became louder and he bucked his hips in time with Black's thrusts. Wanting more and more and more.

"Beg for it. Beg for it like a girl you fucking slut."

"Fuck." Severus' knees buckled as he felt his climax wash over him. Painting the wall with his seed. Feeling his sworn enemy cum was enough to push Black over the edge as well, Snape's orgasm the pinnacle of Black's power trip. He came hard, warm liquid filling Severus to the brim.

The boys panted. Coming down from the sex. Black withdrew his softening cock. Cum leaking from Severus' red open hole. Severus still couldn't move. Boneless against the stone wall he could only feel the warmth trickle down his thighs. With shaking hands he did up his pants. Pain returning as the adrenaline wound down.

The two boys looked at each other, a mixture of confusion, lust and revulsion on their faces. And without another word, grabbed their things and bolted to their common rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Ugh I know! I'm a terrible, awful, no good human being! It's been so long between updates I'm ashamed of myself. I have to excuses only reasons. Job drama, never written a sex scene before, writers block, blah, blah, blah… anyhoo… hope the sex was hot. Let me know if you like it I was kind of nervous about whether or not it came out as good or ridiculously fail-bad. In happier news you all freaking rock! I can not express how much the view counter, reviews, and kudos have meant to me! I love you all and will make a serious effort not too be so late on a chapter again. Happy belated Valentines Day! Hugs!


	6. Chapter 6

"Snape is stalking you."

Sirius almost choked on his eggs at his best mate's outburst.

"What are you on about James?"

"There. Look right there. He's staring at you!"

Sirius grimaced and lifted his head. Sitting at his usual spot with the younger years was Severus Snape, openly staring at him with an expression of horror and disgust.

"He's not staring at me James. Eat your breakfast."

James craned his neck for a better view. There was no doubt. Snape's eyes were practically burning into Sirius!

"He is too staring at you Sirius. Are you blind? Just look at him! He's been giving you that weird look since Friday!"

Sirius slammed his fork down on the table, making James jump in surprise. James' eyebrows shot up as he took in his best friend's appearance. Sirius looked frazzled. Expression bordering on madness and his usually well groomed hair sticking up at angles James found downright enviable.

"Sirius, mate, what's the matter with you? You've been acting odd for a week?! What on earth ha-"

"Idontwannatalkaboutsnapeanymore!"

James' eyebrows rose impossibly further up into his messy bangs, "Sorry. Didn't catch that."

Sirius cleared his throat, obviously trying to collect himself. When he spoke again he looked marginally saner, "James, I've been doing some thinking over the past week and have come to the conclusion Remus is right?"

"Remus is right?"

"Yes… about…. Snape. I thought about it and he's right, we should leave Snape alone."

James didn't even try to mask his disbelief, "Let me get this straight…. You have come to the conclusion. After some SERIOUS THOUGHT that we should leave Severus Snape, THAT Severus Snape, alone."

"James, James, James," Sirius clapped his friend on the back, desperately trying to shed the last of his nerves, "Enough about Snape. Who wants to talk about that greasy bas- err I mean guy anyway. Let's talk about more important things, How is Operation Tiger Lily coming along?"

Luckily James took the bait hook, line, and sinker, launching into a lecture about his recent adventures in Lily-Evans-Seduction. Having spent the last six years hearing about such activities Sirius felt no guilt tuning out, stealing glances to the disgusted Slytherin across the hall.

Snape was so ugly! Why did he ever fuck such a scrawny, beaky, greasy… BOY! There was no way he'd ever admit to such depravity! What the fuck was he even thinking? And as much as he wanted to spill about the new dirt he had on Snivelly there was no way he could tell James Snape was gay without divulging how he knew.

Not to mention he was so fucking sick of those looks. Everywhere he went Snape was there giving him such obvious glances. Did he WANT everyone to know they had fucked?

He looked up from his breakfast at the black eyes boring into him and took a violent bite out of his toast.

No matter what it took he _would_ stop all of Snape's stupid glances and make sure his mouth stayed shut.

* * *

><p>Snape clutched the piece of parchment in his hands. Enough was enough. Black had dropped it into his bag during Herbology. It only had a few words.<p>

"Empty Classroom 5th Floor. Next to Bertrand the Barmy Statue. 7:00, We settle this tonight."

How ominous. Why did Gryffindors make everything so melodramatic? But despite how he despised the tendencies of Gryffindor house here he was, climbing the stairs to the room. What a nightmare. Black was… cringe… right. This needed to be settled, ideally in a way that spared Severus' remaining dignity.

Mulciber and Avery had already commented on Severus' odd behavior, noting how on edge he was recently. It was completely unacceptable. He couldn't afford for the truth about his sexuality to be leaked. The fallout would be catastrophic.

He opened the door to the classroom and Black was waiting for him. Leaning against a wall muttering to himself. Black jumped at his entrance and Snape smirked. Good. At least Black was as rattled as he was. Maybe this way he'd get everything he wanted.

"Black."

"Snape."

The two boys looked at each other in awkward silence before Snape broke it to issue his demands.

"We never speak of this again. Agreed?"

Black twitched in the corner nodding vigorously "I er- yes. Agreed!"

"You don't tell anyone I'm gay. I don't tell anyone you fucked me. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

The two teens looked at each other awkwardly. Snape exhaled a sigh of relief. This was about a thousand times easier than expected. Latching on to his defense mechanism of proper decorum he stepped forward, extending a hand.

"Good. Let's shake on it."

Sirius relaxed grabbing the hand and shaking it firmly. The two boys stared into each other's eyes. Fighting for dominance of the handshake, each trying to be the one to squeeze the hardest.

Snape felt Black step forward. Grip crushing his hand but wouldn't back down. Even as he felt the blush creep up his neck. Even as he felt Black's breath warm on his face. Even as he felt himself harden against Black's thigh, bodies pressed so close together…

* * *

><p>A month ago Severus Snape would have believed it impossible to intimately know a desk.<p>

"Hello again Snivelly."

He was sure every detail was branded into his memory.

"Turn around for me like a good little girl."

The face of the wood unevenly sanded.

"You're as pretty as a girl from behind Snivellus. But you should really wash your hair. Grease is unbecoming."

The sloppy stain job with blotches of dark and light.

"What's that Snivellus. You like it when I touch your hair like this?"

The map of scratches on its surface.

"You like it when I drag my nails down your back and smack your scrawny ass."

And its crown jewel, the odd pattern of the grain on the left most part, its shape an uncanny resemblance to Wales.

"I think you want something else though Snape. That's why you always come back here. So tell me."

No. There was no way he could face the sight of this old desk every day.

"Tell me Snape."

There was no way he could ever see this desk without thinking about this.

"Tell me exactly what you want."

And getting rock fucking hard.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

And hating himself for it.

"I want you to fuck me."

* * *

><p>Sirius groaned. Hearing those words from Snape never failed to send a spark of arousal straight through him. It was insane. This whole situation was insane. But here they were, meeting every Friday night in this classroom. Sirius greeted by the belligerent Slytherin bent over a desk in the corner, body begging to be fucked. After almost a month it had become routine, expected even. And he couldn't complain.<p>

"Say it again."

Sirius had waited for something like this for years (even if he never expected sex to be involved). He had finally discovered how to get Snape to shut the fuck up. With a cock in his ass Snape tended to say very little, and when he did he never came out on top.

"I already told you exactly what I want Black so get to the fucking or I'm g-"

Sirius brought his hand down on the small pale cheeks in front of him, a loud smack and Snape's yelp ringing through the room. He caressed the red handprint left behind, hand occasionally drifting to stroke Snape's hole. But when he spoke, his voice was anything but gentle.

"Say it again Snape. Tell me what you fucking want. Tell me why you come down here every week. I want to hear you beg for it."

Sirius looked down at Snape and cringed. Half naked the boy looked even more pathetic than he usually did. Legs thin as twigs, hipbones and ribs jutting out. Nevertheless Sirius continued his ministrations. Aesthetics were never a motivator to begin with.

Adding more lube to his slickened fingers he pressed in, searching for Snape's prostate. When he felt Snape's knees buckle against the desk Sirius grinned before stilling completely.

"All you have to do is say it. Tell me what you want."

Sirius' fingers hovered, so close to the place that provided Snape such pleasure, their very presence teasing and coaxing Snape into further submission.

Severus whimpered and pushed his hips back desperate for friction.

"Tell me."

"Fine!" Severus cried out, "Fine. I want you to fuck me."

"What's the magic word?"

Even with Snape's angry sputtering, it never took long to get the answer. Just a few more teasing strokes and…

"Please fuck me Black. Please I want you to fuck me."

Satisfied Sirius withdrew his hand and pressed forward. Plunging his cock deep and unmercifully into Snape's begging hole. Severus cried out at the intrusion but rocked his hips back to meet Black. Wanting it all.

Sirius and Severus began to move together, bodies fighting for dominance. Noting Snape's feeble attempts to be the one doing the fucking, Black grabbed his hips and thrust.

"You love this don't you faggot."

"I'm a faggot huh?" Snape looked back, face incredulous, "Tell me Black, if I'm a faggot what does that make you?"

Black sneered and pressed Snape's face into the desk once more. Leave it to Snape to sound condescending even in this position, "Very, very, charitable."

Black quickened his pace and all Severus could manage was a moan. His open lips pressed into the grooves of the desk. Moving across the ridges with every thrust. He tried to maneuver a hand to stroke himself, but the angle of Black's assault made it impossible to reach.

"Black, let me-" Sirius grabbed both of Snape's wrists and pinned them to the table.

Snape's body seized, but couldn't move. Black's large calloused hands restraining Snape's thin wrists like shackles.

"You want to touch yourself Snivelly? You want to stroke? You want to cum? I'll let you cum Snape, but if you want to cum you'll have to do it like a girl. From your hole."

"I'm not a fucking girl!" Snape's protests were useless. Arms still restrained he could do little but focus on the intense sensation of Black's cock rocking against his prostate, and the pleasure mounting with every thrust.

"Do it Snape. Cum for me. Cum like the girl you are."

Severus could feel tears prickling behind his eyes. Frustrated by the pleasure and humiliation he was powerless to stop. He felt the pressure growing until it was all too much and he released. Spilling onto the desk in waves as his orgasm throbbed through his body.

Feeling Snape cum beneath him was always enough to send him over the edge. Reaching the pinnacle of power over his enemy was the most satisfying feeling imaginable. Sirius released as well, filling Snape with his warm seed.

The final act of their little ritual completed, Sirius withdrew, zipping up his slacks and fixing his disheveled tie and hair.

Snape panted from his place on the desk, notably slower and shakier when doing up his own trousers.

"I'm not a fucking girl Black."

Sirius looked at his nemesis and couldn't help but smile. To think that shaky pathetic slut could have ever gotten under his skin. Not even deigning the statement with a response he left, a spring in his step.

Severus shook with rage in the empty classroom. How dare Black act so bloody superior! It was unacceptable. There was no way this could continue if Black was going to keep treating him this way. True this was probably the only sex he'd ever manage to get, but how was it worthwhile if in exchange he had to sacrifice his dignity?

Severus looked at the desk, white fluid welling in the grooves and dripping onto the floor. He banished it furiously, his temper managing to remove the left leg of the desk as well. It crashed onto the floor with a loud bang. Severus couldn't be bothered to right it instead opting to return to his dorm.

If this were to continue, he WOULD start getting something out of it.

* * *

><p>"Tell me what you want Snape."<p>

Another week, another round of Sirius Black's warm breath in his ear. But today was a different day, and this time Snape knew exactly what he wanted.

"I want you to kiss me."

The hands roaming his sides let go, and Sirius Black jumped back, eyeing Snape with disbelief.

"What?"

Snape turned around and leaned against the wall. He had made up his mind. There would be no more of this impersonal demeaning fucking. If this were to continue, he would get _something_ out of it.

"Are you deaf Black? I said _I want you to kiss me_."

Sirius couldn't help it. He laughed out loud. What was Snape playing at? He doubted Snape could be kissed with that great honking nose in the way. And besides,

"I'm not gay."

Severus raised an eyebrow. He really needed to stop overestimating Black's intelligence.

"Don't give me that fucking look Snape!" Black felt his cheeks redden against his will, cursing himself as he shrunk away from the accusation. "I'm not gay!"

"What a compelling argument. Certainly your cock in my ass every week is negligible as evidence. No one could possibly postulate you like men from such a thing."

"Funny Snape. I think that's the first time I've heard you use your big words to say something intelligent. I don't like men. And I certainly don't like_ you_."

"Well it doesn't matter either way. If you wish to continue with these little…. trysts… I want something more out of the arrangement."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Snape, maintaining his safe distance. "What more could you possibly want?"

Snape crowded Black to the wall, eyeing him like a lion sizing up dinner. "I want you to kiss me."

Black cringed. Snape was certainly a… sight to behold. How he had this much bloody confidence was one of the great mysteries of life. Thin as a rail, Lank greasy hair, and the way his tongue kept darting out to lick those overly chapped lips, exposing a line of crooked teeth as his mouth opened, it made him shudder.

Not to mention his hygiene, bigoted opinions, political affiliations, and personality all left much to be desired. Oh and he was male. That too.

Snape should be thankful he was even being fucked! Not making demands. Kiss him. As if Sirius would ever, ever, ever even consider such a thing!

"Now, now, Black. I'm not asking for the moon, just a kiss. Just one kiss and you can bend me over that desk and do what you please."

And that's when Black saw it. The briefest flash of insecurity. He had deflowered enough virgins to know the signs. So Snape felt vulnerable? This he could use.

The corners of Sirius' lips turned up into a small smile. Severus did not know what to make of a smiling Black and he certainly didn't know what to make of Black's hands wrapping around his waist pulling him close.

"Just a kiss Snape?"

Severus cursed himself for blushing, but it was difficult not to, especially when Black lifted his chin and started running the pad of his thumb over Severus' bottom lip. He was only a few inches shorter than Black, he could easily look him in the eye, but the sensuous touches made him feel impossibly small.

"I- er- yes?"

Severus whimpered as Sirius dragged his thumb down. Tracing a line from Severus' lip to his chin to his Adam's Apple until firmly grasping his neck, forcing Severus' face up. Severus hated how the pressure made him feel so defenseless. And hated how much he liked it.

"You want a kiss then?"

Severus bit his lip and nodded. Whimpering as Black's thumb pressed into his jaw with the slight bobbing of his head. Sirius' face was so close. He wanted it so badly. He hated how even after losing his virginity he had still never been kissed. All this humiliation would certainly be worth reaching such a milestone. And despite Black's despicable character, there was no denying the sensations he gave were downright addictive.

"If you want me to kiss you Snape you have to do something for _me_ first."

Black maintained his grip on Snape's delicate neck, and moved his free hand to wrap around Snape's wrist. He manipulated the arm until Snape's hand was where he needed it to be. Rubbing the front of his slacks. He sighed at the sensation getting harder at the touch.

"Suck my cock Snape. Suck my cock and I'll kiss you all night long."

Snape felt the hard outline of Black's cock and he moaned. He couldn't deny he was curious. After all he had never been given the chance to see it properly. And if in exchange he'd be given a kiss…

He eyed Black suspiciously. "If I do this you'll kiss me."

"Of course."

"You swear."

"I swear."

After some deliberation curiosity won over his apprehension. And Snape agreed with another nod of his head.

Black released his neck and wrist. Dropping his slacks and pants before settling into the ornate chair behind the teacher's desk. He smirked and stroked his cock. "Alright Snape, get to it."

Severus was shaking with nerves as he lowered himself in front of Black, the flagstones uncomfortably hard on his knees. He looked up. Black looked like a mad king sitting on his throne, the medieval style of the room and chair doing nothing to improve the image.

He swallowed his nerves and appraised Black. It was bigger than he anticipated, much bigger than his own. Thick and dripping with precum. He was unsure how he had ever fit such a thing inside him. With a trembling hand he reached out and began to touch. His first stroke rewarded with a throaty, "Fuck yes."

Gaining more confidence with Black's vocalization he gripped harder, moving up and down on the shaft in a similar motion he used with his own masturbating. Using the chance to stroke Black's inner thigh with his other hand. He would never admit how much Black's body turned him on, especially the thighs, so thick and firm with a spattering of dark hair. It seemed Quidditch was good for something, balancing on a broomstick must really work the legs.

He felt compelled, bringing his head forward and licking and sucking the soft skin of Black's inner thigh. Moving higher and higher until his nose was buried in the crease of his leg. Nuzzling and licking the sensitive skin and dark curls.

Black bucked his hips at the sensation "Tease."

Fed up with the explorative touches, he grabbed Snape by the hair. Forcing him up to the head of his cock. "Suck it Snape. Suck it like a slut."

Severus was irked by the comment and pushy attitude, but decided to let it slide. Looking up at Black through hooded eyes before licking the droplet of precum from the head.

Sirius shuddered and pressed down, feeling Snape's mouth engulf his cock. "No biting," he growled. Forcing Snape's head down over the hardness, loving the tight wet heat.

Snape gagged, saliva filling his mouth and spilling over Black's cock. Sirius fucked his mouth unconcerned with Snape's comfort. Snape was no longer enjoying the act. Choking on spit and cock as he struggled to breathe. Yet he tried to endure, the promise of his first kiss a decent motivator.

"Suck my cock slut." Sirius loved the feeling. The power over Snape overwhelming as he thrust into Snape's throat over and over again. Feeling the tightness constrict with Snape's gagging and seeing the utter helplessness on Snape's stupid face. It was all so overwhelming. He came hard down Snape's throat, making him swallow wave after wave.

Snape thought it couldn't get any worse, but the salty bitter fluid pouring past his lips was extremely unpleasant. He struggled to swallow. The warm cum dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin.

Sirius withdrew, watching Snape sputter and cough, spitting cum over his silver and green tie. The sight stirring his spent cock.

Severus looked up, lips and chin still glistening with white. "There Black I sucked your fucking cock. Now it's time for your part of the bargain."

Sirius chuckled as he did up his slacks. And walked to the door. "I'm not going to kiss you Snape and I'm not going to fuck you."

Snape shot up, walking over to Black and shoving him hard. "What the fuck do you mean you aren't going to kiss me?!"

Sirius looked down, still smiling with the evil glint in his eye. "Take this as a lesson Snape. You think you can make demands? You think you can make me do shit for you? You think you have any power in this little… thing we have going on? Think again. You have nothing. You are nothing."

Snape could do nothing but open and close his mouth stupidly. Completely furious he had been had.

"See you next week girl." And with that Sirius stalked out of the room without a backwards glance.

* * *

><p>The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year arrived with the second Saturday of October. Still furious with the events of the night before, Severus felt little desire to go. Sirius Black's stunt had turned him off of anything involving socialization. He wanted to stay behind, maybe do some brewing, but Avery and Mulciber were very insistent. They wanted him to be the pack mule while they picked some things up in the village, and Malfoy was coming down to meet them all for a drink.<p>

The first stop was of course Honeydukes. Severus face contorted into a permanent frown while being pushed and shoved by the sweaty children and teens surrounding him. Avery, Mulciber, Rosier and Macnair filling his arms with more sweets than he could ever hope to eat, let alone afford.

Tipping the load onto the counter for the clerk to ring up, he looked around the shop. What he saw next caused his blood to boil. There, over by the cockroach clusters was Sirius fucking Black, kissing Marlene McKinnon soundly in the middle of Honeydukes. He began to shake with rage until a hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present.

"What do you want?!"

"Oi, calm the fuck down Snape, I was just asking if you were getting anything."

When he felt calm enough to answer, Snape spotted the truffle boxes next to the cashier. An evil grin spread over his face.

"Now that you mention it Mulciber, I do believe I will get something."

He was suddenly much more excited for Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know by now everyone is probably convinced this is a smut fic. But I promise it's not! There will be sex. So much sex in the next few chapters but I swear there's a point to it all! I've super outlined this entire fic and as much as it might look like PWP erotica I pinky promise there is a point to everything. To everyone who has read and reviewed so far you are so amazing! Seriously, the reviews are super inspiring :) I love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius practically skipped down the hall whistling a merry tune, the familiar sight of Bertrand the Barmy enough to fill him with a disconcerting amount of glee.

Sirius eagerly awaited the end of the week, as much as any other teenager. But ever since Severus Snape had become a part of his Friday routine, the anticipation seemed even greater. Too often he found himself counting the seconds to 7:00, his mind reliving visions of pale skin, jutting hipbones, and greasy hair.

Intellectually he found the situation with Snape beyond disturbing. If Remus or James ever found out, he'd certainly be carted of to St. Mungo's. But Sirius had no intention of stopping. Beyond logic, beyond reason, his current affair was too euphoric to stop.

Besides, if Sirius didn't put Snape in his place, who would? Really this should count as a public service.

He entered the classroom and his lips twitched downwards when he discovered it was empty, save for Snape's ratty corduroy satchel. Sirius sighed and plopped next to the bag, disgusted with himself to feel so disappointed by a room's lack-of-Snape.

The seconds passed by and Sirius couldn't help but stare at the shabby school bag. Why on earth would Snape leave it lying around? There was no doubt it belonged to him, Snape had a very singular bag. He knew of only one individual with a bag that frayed, and stained, and violently orange.

He felt strange though, almost drawn to it. It was hard not to be, with a color like that, but something was off. The longer he looked, the more he felt a compulsion, not to look at the bag, but look in it.

He placed it on his lap, and gently opened the flap to peer inside. Next to the heavy schoolbooks he saw a brightly colored package.

Pick it up.

It drew him in, and before he knew it, he was handling a large box of Honeydukes' Premium Chocolate Truffles. Snape's schoolbag lay forgotten on the floor.

Eat one.

It was true, Honeydukes' Premium Chocolate Truffles were his absolute favorite, not only that but he usually only indulged once a year at Christmas time. But he couldn't. Surely not. Snape would certainly throw a tantrum if he ate one.

Who cares about what Snivellus will think? And besides, the box is open. He wouldn't miss just one.

It was true the box was open. A few of the precious confections already eaten. The brightly colored chocolates smelled so rich. Seven candies, all different colors, Galleon sized. Surely Snape wouldn't miss just one. Sirius picked the pink one up and held it in his hand. White chocolate and Strawberry, his favorite flavor. It smelled divine.

Go on. What are you waiting for? Eat the truffle.

With out a second thought Sirius gobbled the treat, his mouth filling with the sweet flavor. Honeydukes really did make the best chocolates. But, as the smooth taste of chocolate and strawberries disappeared, a pungent aftertaste was left creeping onto his palate.

Sirius made a face, smacking his lips. It tasted vile. He jumped up from his seat, the taste so strong he began to gag. He was panicking now, trying to spit, to rub his tongue on his sleeve, but the more he tried to rid the taste from his mouth the stronger it became.

And suddenly when the putrid taste overwhelmed his senses, a wave of pain went straight to his groin.

Sirius screamed and collapsed on the floor. Writhing as he felt his nether regions burn. The pain so overwhelming he thought he might pass out. He was unsure how long he thrashed about. But when the pain ceased and his wits returned, the sight before him was most unwelcome.

"Good evening Black."

Sirius looked up, vision still whirling from pain. Severus Snape towered over him, looking down with smug satisfaction.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" Snape held the truffle box in his hand, studying it intently, "It is very rude to root through someone's bag, and even ruder to steal their things. You've been such a naughty boy today, I'm ashamed."

The look of superiority on his enemies' face was infuriating. Sirius ground his teeth. He tried to stand, but his knees buckled under his weight and he crashed to the floor once more. Movements slow and limbs heavy.

"You- you- you just wait until I get off this floor I'm going to…"

Severus clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. "Temper, temper. Well Black, I won't hold my breath on that happening anytime soon. We both know what you came here to do. Unfortunately I think you'll find it quite difficult today. Given the… state of things." He gestured downwards with a slim finger silently mouthing the words, "Down there."

Sirius felt cold creep into his veins as he caught on to Severus' insinuation.

"What the fuck did you do to me you bastard?"

"Why, if I told you now it would ruin the surprise."

Sirius panicked, struggling to undo his zipper. He shoved a shaking hand down his pants, his eyes widening when he discovered what used to be a source of pride was now…

"What's the matter Black? Smaller than you're used too?"

Black's heart felt like it would burst from his chest. He clumsily shoved down his trousers and pants, his need to see for himself exactly what happened outweighing his modesty. He instantly regretted his actions though when Snape began laughing so hard he had to hold onto a desk for support. Sirius felt his whole body flush as he looked down. His once proud cock was now barely an inch long and his balls shriveled to practically nothing.

"WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE?!

Severus wiped the tears from his eyes. "Funny Black, that's exactly what I was going to ask you."

"You bas-" Sirius tried to lunge forward again, but his legs were still two weak to hold his weight. He sat on the floor, shaking with rage.

Severus straightened himself and took a hold of Black's chin, lifting it firmly to look up and meet his eyes. When he spoke his voice was dangerously soft. "You know Black, there is a certain potion. It shrivels you up to nothing and the best part is it is irreversible. No antidote, no incantation, no healing procedure will ever return you to your original size. When one consumes this potion, it is tasteless, but soon the recipient begins to notice a bad taste in their mouth. A taste, no matter how desperately they try, they can't get rid of. They try and try and try and are so relieved when the taste disappears. But then the burning starts. Down. There."

Black eyes widened in fear, "You didn't…"

Severus gave twisted grin, baring his crooked teeth. Black felt faint. No. No. This couldn't be happening. Anything but that. Anything. Severus let go of his chin and turned to walk away. Leaving Black on the floor close to tears.

"Lucky for you Black, your situation is reversible. But you'll have to be a good boy and follow my instructions very carefully."

Sirius perked up, desperate to rectify this situation. Severus continued, eyeing one of the chocolates once more.

"You see I was the one who invented this potion. I invented it just for you! Think of it as a gift. I even created an antidote. Aren't I just so thoughtful."

He sat the truffle back down in the box. Long, slender fingers trailing the flat surface of the teacher's desk.

"I wouldn't have bothered putting in such time and effort, but it came to my attention during our last few meetings you don't know the difference between boys and girls. So I thought I'd do you a favor and teach you. I came up with this potion as an effective teaching tool, to help you pay attention to the lesson."

Severus walked round and stood in front of the ornate teachers chair, and began to undo his belt.

"Lesson one. You see Black, men have a penis. I am a male. I have a penis. This is what a penis looks like."

Sirius' eyes widened as Snape dropped his trousers and pants. Kicking them to the side. Revealing a modest sized package, fully erect. Severus smiled down at Sirius' scandalized expression.

"Which brings us to lesson number two. A penis produces ejaculate. Lucky for you I've ensured to become a man again you have to learn THIS lesson intimately."

Severus lowered himself onto the chair, slowly running his hand up and down the length.

"That's right Black. The antidote is my cum. Not just anyone's cum. Mine. So if you want your cock back, you are going to crawl over between my legs and suck my cock until I cum down your pretty little throat. I suggest you spend this time thinking about the difference between girls and boys, and what MY gender is."

Sirius twitched from his place on the floor. As if he would ever cave to such demands. He struggled with his zipper, forced again to look at how shriveled and pathetic his cock was. He felt the heat of cheeks and neck as reddened even more as he hid his shame. He tried to stand, but fell yet again.

"Why can't I stand up? Let me go!"

"Another side effect of your gift I'm afraid. Can't have you skiving off such an important lesson."

Sirius felt the rage boil in his stomach at the injustice of it all. He looked up at Snape as something dawned on him.

"You did this to me! You made me eat those chocolates. There was some sort of compulsion spell wasn't there?"

"Ah yes… but again, given the gravity of the subject I'd say it was justified," While Sirius sputtered on the floor, Snape smiled and raised a hand, beckoning Sirius to come sit before him with a single finger, "Enough blithering Black. Now if you want your faculties to return I'd crawl over here and get to work."

Sirius assessed his trembling limbs, unfortunately he'd have to comply. He weakly crawled between Snape's legs, the flagstones cold and rough on his palms. Once he arrived at his destination he looked up. Snape was towering over him chin in the air, looking down his nose like a king might look at a peasant.

Sirius grimaced while assessing Severus' cock. It was a similar length to his own, only shorter by maybe an inch, but was much thinner. He was consumed with rage and disgust. There was no way he could do this, but then again if the choice was sucking dick, or having no dick…

"That's it Black. Be a good boy and lick it."

Sirius gulped. Lifting a shaky hand to hold the cock steady. He leaned forward, eyes closed and tongue extended. The first contact of Snape's hardness to his tongue was horrid. A shock ran through his body as the reality overwhelmed him. He really was about to suck Snape's cock.

He looked up and saw Snape's face, full of excitement. Severus' expression did nothing to abate his anger. Sirius snarled and licked the cock again, before wrapping his lips around the head and lowering down on the length. As the appendage filled his mouth he looked deep into Snape's eyes, deliberately placing slight pressure with his teeth.

Severus inhaled sharply. The light bite wasn't nearly enough to hurt him, but the message was clear. Severus' responded in turn with his own warning.

"I'd rethink that if I were you. It would be a shame if I could no longer make the antidote."

Sirius opened his mouth wider, taking care to move his teeth out of the way, and descended on the length. He needed to get this over with as quickly as possible. Knowing Snape had never done this before he was more than likely a quick shot. Racking his brain for the techniques his previous conquests used on him, Sirius wrapped a hand around the base and began to move his mouth and hand up and down in tandem.

"Fuck."

Snape was panting. As much as he despised the circumstances, sucking cock wasn't nearly as awful as it could have been. He tried to block out the feeling of abject humiliation and concentrate on the task at hand. As expected it only took a few well-timed licks, and sucks and jerks before he felt a strong burst of warm fluid shoot into his mouth.

The force of orgasm surprised him, and he coughed up most of the cum. Spitting white over Snape's thighs and chair. He looked up at Snape furious and swallowed what was left in his mouth, cum dribbling down his chin.

"That's right Black. Drink up. You left some behind, you want to make sure to lap up every drop."

Severus panted coming down from the high. He watched Sirius on his hands and knees desperately licking every droplet of cum from the grooves of the flagstones. The sight of his desperate yet disgusted expression going straight to his groin.

Sirius finished licking up the last of the awful tasting fluid, so acrid and bitter. Shoving a hand down his pants to check on the state of his nether region caused his eyebrows to shoot up in alarm.

"Why didn't it work?"

Severus looked bored, eyes focused on the clock in the corner instead of the pathetic Gryffindor between his legs.

"I didn't specify the necessary dosage."

"What does that mean?!"

"It means Black, you're going to have to do it again."

Sirius couldn't believe his ears. He would have to do that again?! He looked at the floor. The sight of Snape's holey black socks rolled loosely over his tiny ankles filling him with fury. This was… unacceptable, but what choice did he have. He made a throaty noise before grabbing Snape's cock, more aggressively than before, and went back to sucking.

"Fuck."

Sirius' ministrations were practically business like. Forcefully bobbing up and down, channeling all of his rage into his actions.

"How does it feel Black? How does it feel to suck cock? To suck a man's cock?"

Sirius could think of a number of adjectives, humiliating, infuriating, disgusting. Sirius sneered, or at least as well as he could with a mouth full of cock, maybe it would be better if Snape showered more than his hair would suggest…

As the time ticked by his jaw began to ache, and he withdrew the length completely, opening and closing his mouth to stretch the muscle.

"Aw, is your mouth getting tired. Poor you. You have to work harder for it this time, but I'm sure it will pay off in the end. Learning such a valuable lesson. Maybe I'll give you an O."

Sirius sneered and went back to sucking, trying to hurry this travesty along.

"I should message the ministry. Let everyone know Sirius Black could earn a NEWT in cock sucking."

Sirius made an angry noise, trying to ignore the jibes. Taking the cock as deep as he could.

"Fuck yes Black you're pretty mouth is so good on my cock."

Fuck Snape. Fuck Snape and his stupid cock. And his stupid potions. And his stupid pranks.

"You love the taste don't you."

The taste was horrendous. The salty smell from the fine curls at the base making Sirius want to vomit.

"You love the taste of MAN pouring down your fucking throat."

Sirius felt Snape's orgasm build, Snape's lower abdomen tightening in anticipation as his hips began to buck to meet Sirius' mouth.

"Fuck yes. Fuck."

Severus' climaxed a second time, this time Sirius was prepared, swallowing it all with out spilling any. He withdrew the softening member, licking the last of the fluid from his lips.

Severus was panting in the chair. Languidly reaching for his wand on the desk to summon his trousers and pants. He stood began to dress himself. Putting the pants on first and then moving to the trousers. He was tying up his shoes when it came.

"Hey what the hell?!"

Severus straightened up and looked down at the pathetic cock slut lying on the flagstones. Sirius' eyes widened in anger and fear.

"What's the matter this time Black?"

"It… why? Why isn't it back."

Severus couldn't help it. He started to laugh, loudly, the timber of his voice enveloping the stone chamber. Sirius still unable to stand with out falling.

"This isn't funny! Why isn't it back. You told me it would come back! You have to hold up your end of the bargain Snape."

Snape wiped his eyes at the familiar words, this was even better than expected. He leaned against the teachers desk and looked at the clock again.

"I can't believe you believed all that Black! Really… cum as an antidote… no wonder you didn't pass your OWL."

"So… so… what?" Sirius sputtered on the floor. Panicking again. Snape smirked down at him.

"Not to worry Black. Not to worry. Ten more minutes and you should be right as rain… to walk. Your little friend should grow to full size in another hour."

Sirius felt the flush of anger creep up his cheeks and Severus walked to the door.

"I hope this was an effective lesson. See you next week boy."

And with that Severus stalked out of the room, leaving Sirius Black shaking with anger on the floor of the empty classroom.

* * *

><p>Severus entered the Slytherin common room a large smile on his face. That had been even more amusing than anticipated! To think he got Black to suck his dick not once but twice. Walking into his dorm though he was met with quite the surprise. Along with his four room mates were ten other boys, laughing and drinking and singing loudly.<p>

"SNAPE! Where the fuck have you been mate?" Mulciber bounded over to him, slinging a burly arm around his shoulder.

Severus stiffened at the touch. Not waiting for an answer Avery came over too punching his shoulder. "You missed it mate. You missed it! We're celebrating! We just got word. It'll be in the papers tomorrow.

Severus was suddenly much more interested. "What will be in the papers Avery."

"Victory mate! Victory!"

As the boys recounted their tale Severus eyes glittered in excitement.

And to think he thought tonight couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Awww aren't our boys so cute. Being so terrible to each other. I hope you all enjoyed Severus' revenge I know I certainly did ;) Thanks again for reading! And the reviews are super duper appreciated and inspiring. You all rock!


End file.
